Dusk
by meandedwardforever
Summary: If you have a better idea for a title please let me know! He snapped his phone shut, and I took that advantage to get my answers. EEdward! What's wrong! I was frightened, something was wrong. Give it a chance please! Thanks
1. Goodbye

"Edward! Please!" I pleaded. I had to convince him that there was nothing left for me in my human life except for him. And even with my immortal life I would still have him-forever. "I can't stand it anymore! Please, just change me and we'll move to Alaska or somewhere!"

"Bella...is this just about you getting away from Charlie?" He looked at me disapprovingly. I was beyond furious with Charlie. Earlier today he gave me so many threats on marrying Edward, and even 'dating' Edward. Like he could control me and my decisions. My decisions were already made. Would no one ever trust me?

"Edward," I managed to calm myself down just a little, to convince him that it wasn't just that I was mad, that this was also what I truly wanted. "I am...mad...at Charlie...but, you know this is what I truly want. To be with you and your family forever. Your love is enough for me, it's all I need. And Renee is happy. She has Phil. I am _ready _Edward." His topaz eyes were sad, but there was a longing in them.

"Bella, will you marry me, if I change you? It really doesn't have to be anything big, I mean, we could go to Vegas and get married or Carlisle could even marry us. Please?" "E-Edward..." I thought. Maybe marriage wasn't such a big deal. It did kind of seem like a minor commitment compared to eternity, and I guessed it was a fair trade. "Vegas." I whispered.

He leaned in and started kissing me, tangling his hands in my hair. I wrapped mine around his neck, and I rolled on top of him in my bed. He didn't stop or push me away. Maybe I was actually getting what I wanted. But hoping would just hurt me more, even though I didn't care if I got hurt anymore. His lips brought a cold reassurance, and yet, more longing. I pressed myself to him. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating violently. Edward slid his mouth down to my neck and kissed it while I caught my breath.

"Bella," He murmered against my neck. "How soon?" "Now." My heart pumped even faster with adrenaline. I felt him smile against my skin. "Not now. Later tonight at the soonest. Tomorrow at the latest. Shall I call Carlisle?" The longing and the eagerness was evident in his voice. As much as he wanted to keep me human, I knew that a part of him that I rarely ever saw longed for me to be a vampire, to be with him forever and always. I didn't argue with that. But his last question confused me.

"Carlisle? You're not going to do it?!" "Calm down, Bella." His lips were now at my ear. "I _am_ going to do it. I need to call Carlisle to let him know, even though Alice probably already told him. I need to notify him so they can start packing and inform Tanya that we will be coming to Alaska. And we are going to need a story for you, why you've gone missing." "Oh."

He whipped out his cell phone and I couldn't even see the number he dialed. He also spoke so fast I couldn't understand him. But he sounded excited. I guessed this is what he called his 'selfish' side. He snapped his phone shut and managed a small smile in regret and apology.

"Carlisle is going to make arrangements as soon as possible tomorrow morning and they are going to start packing. Meanwhile we have to come up with an alibi as to why you've gone missing, left home, ect.. I am going to take some of your things over tonight and the rest tomorrow. It won't be a problem since Charlie will be fishing all day. Sorry it can't be sooner. The soonest we can be on the road will be tomorrow morning, maybe around ten. I am not going to risk changing you until we are situated in Alaska, so late tomorrow night probably. Sorry."

I smiled. It was soon enough. "So...what would you like me to take over?" He smiled my favorite smile. I showed him the first items I wanted him to take. But then I realized that depending on my alibi, I could only take certain things, although I was sure Edward would buy me everything and anything I wanted. Edward left me to think on that. As much as I was furious with Charlie, I still didn't want to hurt him or Renee any more than was necessary. This would be the last time I would see Charlie, actually, earlier this evening was the last time I'd see him.

The realization hit me hard so, I crept across the hall to Charlie's room. Probably a bad idea, as clumsy as I am. I'd probably wake him up. Oh well. He was snoring loudly, and his expression pained me. His face looked worried, even in his sleep. Just like the last time I saw Jake, this was not how I wanted to remember Charlie. But once again, I didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." I whispered meekly. I stood there for what seemed like a minute or two, then tip-toed back to my room, where Edward had already returned, sitting on my bed. He could tell leaving also pained me, and his eyes were worried. I could feel the tears in the rims of my eyes. He motioned for me to sit in his lap.

"Bella, love, what alibi would you like to use?" "I want to leave a note for Charlie and send a letter to Renee, stating that I'm leaving. But...do you think they would try and find me? Would that be harder than going missing?" I tried to look up at his face and read his expression. He moved one hand to hold my face up, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Whatever you would like, we will find a way to make it work. You don't have to worry about them trying to find you. We can make it impossible for them to find you, if that's what you want. But no, I think leaving notes saying your leaving would be better. And, if you'd still like to keep in contact with them, you may tell them to email you, which is probably what they'll do anyway. And Bella, you should probably leave the money you have to Charlie. He needs it more than you do now, especially with you leaving." He leaned in and kissed me. It was as if Edward had Jasper's power, the way his kissing and reassurances could calm me.

Once he was done I nodded, and he handed me 2 pieces of paper, a pen, and an envelope. I wrote Charlie's first.

_**Dad, **_

_**I am leaving. I will be safe with Edward. Thank you for everything. I love you and I always will. Please take this money. I don't want it. I also want you to have the money in my account. I don't need it. Use it to remodel, or hire a cook. I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I will really miss you, more than you can ever imagine. I hope you will be ok without me. Thank you.**_

_**I"ll Love you forever,**_

_** Bella**_

_**Mom,**_

_**I am leaving. I will be safe with Edward. Thank you for everything. I will miss you so much, more so than I already do, and more than you will ever know. I know you'll be happy with Phil. I love you and dad more than you know. **_

_**I'll Love you forever,**_

_**Bella**_

I stiffled my crying as I sloppily wrote Renee's address on the envelope and slid the note inside. Edward took them from me and laid them on my night stand. "Bella, you can cry. It's ok." He held me tight against him and I let it out. I cried in his arms for awhile.

Once I was done, and tears still streaked my face, Edward tucked me under the blankets. Surprisingly, he slid under the blankets with me, for once not even putting a blanket between us to keep me from getting cold. He squeezed me to him and I put my face against his chest. I shivered but pressed myself even closer to him as he kissed my hair and my forehead. He was all I would ever want.

"Go to sleep, love. Sleep well, enjoy it, since you will never be able to sleep again." His breath smelled amazing, and he kept kissing me and stroking my hair as he hummed my lullaby.

The morning came too soon, and yet not soon enough. Soon after I woke up, Edward left to help make the final arrangements and take the rest of my stuff over, even though that was considerably little. I didn't have much to take to begin with, but I wanted Renee and Charlie to have things to remember me by. I took a shower and got ready.

But when I returned to my room, I was shocked to see Rosalie there instead of Edward. My face must have shown my surprise, because Rosalie seemed amused and smiled sweetly. "Hello." "Um, hi Rosalie." I stammered.

"Bella," Her voice became serious, and her eyes were concerned. "Are you sure about this? You can still change your mind. None of us would mind. I don't want you to do something you'll regret, and Edward agrees."

I sat down beside her on my bed. "I am sure this is what I want. Besides, I don't have a choice. The Volturi-" "But you _do_ have a choice, Bella! You _can_ stay human! You have everything right now, when your human! How can you want _this_?!" Bella, at least wait a little longer, please! You know Edward would never even let the Volturi hurt you! And if they were coming Alice would see it and Edward could change you! Please don't, Bella!" Her voice was full of frustation and pleading.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry." I whispered weakly. "I want to be with Edward and you and your family-forever. There's only one way I can do that. I'm not going to change my mind. Please, _please_ don't hate me for it." Now I was the one pleading. Rosalie sighed out of frustration and disappointment.

"I don't hate you for it...but...I...am kind of mad right now...and jealous...but it is your choice. I don't want you to make the wrong decision. I'll talk to you later. She attempted to smile weakly and ducked out my window. I might as well have a door built there as much as everyone used it rather than the actual doors.

About a minute after Rosalie left, Edward popped in. He looked hopeful, yet kind of cautious. Surely he had heard my conversation with Rosalie, or at least Rosalie's thoughts. "So...did you change your mind?" He kept his voice serious and calm, yet light in a way. "No, I want you forever Edward. Now."

"Well, all of the arrangements have been made and everything is ready. We're ready to leave. You're sure? I agree with Rosalie, I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I couldn't be more sure, Edward. It's what I want. I'm ready. Ready to be Bella Cullen for eternity." He smiled my favorite smile. Mrs. Edward Cullen. It didn't really sound right, but I knew that if it had to do with Edward it was worth it.

"Come on, my car's outside. They are coming with us to Vegas, and then we're going straight to Alaska. Of course, you and I are going to stop for food afterwards." His smile was breathtaking, it felt like my heart had already stopped. I carefully laid the note to Charlie on my bed and walked to the doorway, taking one last look at my bedroom. I did the same to every room in the house, stalling in Charlie's. Edward didn't mind at all, he was in no hurry.

At the doorway he scooped me up and carried me into his car. We went back to the Cullens' and met up with them. The house was vacant, as I knew it would be. But the memories it brought back hurt me for an instant. Edward grimaced and put his arm around me.

We didn't even get out of the Volvo. Carlisle led the way down the driveway with Esme, although I could barely tell that they left first. We followed behind.

"Um, Bella," Edward started after a little. "Can you do me a favor?" His voice sounded pleading. "Depends..." "Will you please sleep? I think you are taking for granted the little human pleasures you have. And I love seeing you sleep. Please?" His eyes smoldered as he looked at me, not even bothering to keep his eyes on the road. It made me feel like I would do anything for him-which was exactly the case. "I'm too excited...but I'll try." I sighed. He smiled in encouragement and started humming my lullaby.

My last dream was a good one, or at least the beginning was. It was my wedding day and everyone came-Charlie, Renee, Jacob, the Cullens, Angela, to name a few. And everyone knew that the Cullens were vampires, and our intentions to change me. It was great.

Edward and I almost got to the "I do" part when the Volturi burst through the door. They found out that I was still human and it was horrible. All the vampires were fighting and all I was worried about was Edward. But Caius got to me too quickly and killed me. Then it was like I was still there, I still saw what was going on. Edward was in pieces-emotionally. Even in my dream, it hurt so badly to see him like that.

Then he asked the Volturi to kill him. They did, I watched it happen and it couldn't even compare to anything I had seen in reality. It hurt me even worse than when he left me. But then I heard him yell "Bella!" But I couldn't see him, and I called his name and searched frantically for him. Then there was an earthquake.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" My eyes fluttered open and Edward was shaking me. Why did my face feel wet? And why was my heart beating furiously? Was that me screaming? Relief washed over Edward's face as he realized I was awake, but it didn't cover the worry. "Bella!" He hugged me and his ice cold arms made me alert.

"Bella, you were having a nightmare! I've _never _seen you like that before! What happened?! We should go back." "No!" I shouted as I finally recovered from the shock of realizing I was awake and it was just a nightmare. "We are NOT going back!" But I burst into tears again and cried in his arms. I realized that we were pulled over in a parking lot, with the rest of the Cullens nearby.

"What happened, love?" His voice was calm and reassuring as he took my face in his hands. I was sure Jasper was nearby. "You...were...dead." I choked on the last word. "I will never be dead." He promised me. "And neither will you." His thumbs wiped away my tears and I explained the rest of my dream.

"We should go back. You obviously miss your family and friends." He sounded sad, but he tried to be convincing. I didn't think he thought I was ready. "No, Edward! Please! Besides, if I become a vampire, none of that will be able to happen. No one will get hurt because of me."

He searched my face for a long moment. "Is the wedding still on then?" I nodded. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He left me in the car and I wasn't sure where he went, but he was back in a five seconds or less. His crooked smile lit up his face. "Come, Mrs. Edward Cullen." Edward took my hand as I shakily stepped out of the car, only to be attacked by Alice, and soon after, Rosalie and Esme.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to scare you! Come!" Her voice was high and she was excited-not good. Rosalie and Esme were smiling. Alice tugged me along to Rosalie's convertable. Rosalie already had the back door open for me and I sat down on the leather seat.

That's when I noticed all the make-up and beauty products on the seats and floor. "Oh no." I groaned. "Bella, if we have to, we _will _restrain you to the seat." Alice was serious but the idea of them restraining me seemed to be fun to her. I felt silly as they did my hair and makeup, especially with everyone driving by and parking.

Alice grabbed a black bag on a hanger from the trunk. "Come on, Bella. Let's get you changed. I was about to ask where but then I realized where we were. I gulped. We were already at the place where everyone got married in Las Vegas-I wasn't sure if Elvis was going to marry us or not. I wanted to ask what was in the bag, but I thought I knew the answer. I gulped again.

We went into the doors and found the bathroom, and Alice led me to the handycap stall. Alice handed me the hanger holding the bag and I undressed, putting off looking at what was in the bag until the last minute.

I gasped. Inside the bag was an elaborate-much too expensive-wedding gown. It looked like it was styled during Edward's era-when he was human. "Do you like it?!" Alice asked me eagerly. "Alice, it's beautiful! But it's too much." I couldn't even imagine what this dress must have cost. "Of course not! I wish you would stop worrying about expenses."

I gave up. I knew Alice wasn't going to budge, and it would make Edward happy... "Who picked it out?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "The three of us did! But we had to keep pictures of it out of our thoughts and find an _extremely _good hiding place for it so he wouldn't be tempted." "Bella, it means so much to him that you two are getting married-even here. It's what he's always wanted, so we wanted to make the occasion more...like if he was human and getting married if you know what I mean. What it would have been like if he was marrying you when he was human. But I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all Esme." I said as I carefully put the dress on, fingering the beautiful fabric. I zipped it up as much as I could and stepped backwards out of the stall. "Um, could someone please zip-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before someone zipped it up. I turned around to show them. They gasped and cooed at how beautiful I looked-I hadn't even seen what I looked like after they were done with my hair and makeup

I stepped towards one of the mirrors and gasped myself. My hair was curled elegantly and half up-Victorian-style of course-and I was surprised to see that there wasn't even that much makeup on. I had beautiful pearl drop earrings also. I smiled in spite of myself.

But as soon as I turned around Alice was holding a pair of heels that looked like a death-trap. I felt my mouth drop open. "Do you want me to break my legs again?" "Bella," Alice stretched my name out and nodded toward Esme. She smiled and came over and lifted me up easily, while in less than a second the dangerous heels were attached to my feet. This was too much.

"Bella, you know Edward will not let you break your legs in them. And we will help you until you get to him. In fact, you'll barely have to walk at all." Rosalie informed me.

"Come on! Edward's ready!" Alice squealed excitedly. Alice and Rosalie more than half lifted me off the ground down the aisle to the front of the room, where the preacher (thankfully not Elvis) and Edward stood. It wasn't exactly how I had ever imagined getting married but I was happy for the most part. Especially happy about who I was getting married to.

Edward also let out a gasp at the sight of me, this was probably more than he could ever have imagined. But he quickly replaced the shock with a huge crooked grin of his. I smiled, too. The pace was too slow for me, but I imagined Edward was enjoying it. He gazed into my eyes with his own shining so brightly, his smile never leaving his face. The rest of the vampires sat in the front rows, also smiling. This wasn't as bad as I imagined-I think I even enjoyed it.

It seemed so quick, as we stared into each others eyes. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this womanto be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Edward's voice was so velvet and warm it made my heart beat even faster, longing to kiss him. "And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your husband?" "I do." My voice was never so full of confidence. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Edward did just that. It was the most enthusiastic kiss we had ever had. He even went a little over the boundaries. He was so happy, so ecstatic, there wasn't a word to show it. My head was spinning wildly. But since we were in front of a preacher and his whole family-_our _whole family, the kiss ended sooner than we both wanted. He pulled his lips away from mine and his smile was still there. He sweeped me up into his cold arms and carried me down the aisle, the rest of the family in tow.

As soon as we were out the door, he continued to kiss me. Excitement washed over me as he continued to kiss me, it was over. It was a new beginning. In a few hours, I would be a vampire, beautiful and indestructable, and be with Edward forever. But then I remembered that I wouldn't be that way in a few hours-I would be that way in 3 horrible days. That pained me but it wasn't nearly enough to break my happiness.

Edward went at human pace, making the moment last as long as he could. I didn't mind one bit. But eventually he had to set me in the car, and break the kiss. "Bella, thank you. I love you more than words could ever explain." His eyes were shining, and very sincere. "And I love you more than life is worth, and more than words could ever explain." I smiled. He sighed and half smiled and half grimaced. "So eager." He said quietly.

This made me question. Was there some other reason why he didn't want me to be a vampire? Did he not want me to be like him? To be beautiful, strong, indestructable? To not become closer to him-physically? I was confused. Edward looked over at me and smiled, but then his face also became confused and upset.

"Bella," Edward frowned. "What's wrong?" His velvety voice was anxious. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about this now, what about later? I chewed my lip. I could lie, but he would probably see through it. Why did my emotions have to play so well on my face?! I decided on the truth. The sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could be with him forever. I sighed.

"Edward, is there a reason you don't want me to be a vampire? A reason other than that you don't want to take away my soul?" "Bella, other than taking away your soul, there is no other reason. I want you with me forever, whether you are human or vampire. Why would you ask such a silly question?" He tried to hide his curiosity but some of it slipped through. His words had calm me, until his question.

"I was worried that...that you didn't want me to be like you-beautiful, strong, indestructable, immortal-that you didn't want to be stuck with me forever." I trusted his driving but I hoped he was also concentrating on the road, too. "You never have to worry about that. I will want you forever, for infinity, no matter what. I will always want you with me, even if you are as strong and fast as me. Bella, that doesn't matter. I just married you and I'm going to change you whenever you would like, I'll be with you through every moment of the rest of this life, and the rest of your immortal life, if _you_ still want me. I will never stop loving you, Bella." His velvet voice was fierce, and I could tell now that he meant everything he had said.

I thought about what he had said, and then I remembered he mentioned marriage. Which reminded me-I wanted to get this dress off. "Um, Edward? Could we pull over somewhere so I can get out of this dress?" He gave me his crooked smile. "I think you look lovely in it." And then he turned his eyes back to the road. He had better not make me stay in this dress. Then my stomach growled in response. For once I was glad.

Edward sighed, but still smiled. "Bella? Which restaurant should we go to? Would you like to get your favorite food since-" He didn't finish, and his smile turned into a grimace. Well, at least I would be able to get out. "Actually...Italian would be nice. Ravioli." I smiled. What time was it? Wow, I guess this would be one of my last meals.

I looked at the clock next to the radio. It was almost 4:30. Edward pulled over quickly to a fancy Italian restaurant that once again looked to be expensive. He took my hand and we walked through the doors, where we were greeted by a waiter.

__


	2. Not Again

About three yards from the entrance Edward froze. I started to panic. "Edward, what is it?" I whispered, scared. It didn't take long for Edward to unfreeze. "Bella, I'm sorry, we're going to have to go to another restaurant." His voice was calm and he turned around and started pulling me back to the car. "Why?" I spoke a little louder, as I looked up into his eyes.

That was a mistake. I wasn't watching my own feet and I must have tripped over a soda can or something. I fell on the tar and I felt a little pain, but I was only on the tar for the shortest instant. The next second I was in his Volvo and Edward was driving as fast as he could. His hands were straining on the steering wheel, trying not to crush it. His face was scary, he actually looked like a vampire, but there was worry on it, too. He was on his phone, talking to Carlisle I assumed. I couldn't understand anything he was saying, he was talking too fast.

I was so confused, I had no clue what had just happened. If not for the cut on my leg, I wouldn't have thought that we even stopped to go to the restaurant. He snapped his phone shut, and I took that advantage to get my answers. "E-Edward! What's wrong?!" I was frightened, something was wrong. "We are being chased. There was another one of us who smelled your blood." He said it through gritted teeth.

It took me a moment to process that. No, not again. This was ridiculus. I sighed. I had made my decision. "Edward, now. Change me now. This has gone on too long." "Bella, I know what I said," His voice was firm, and he still spoke with gritted teeth. "But you will _not_ be forced into this. You deserve so much better. I am so sorry, Bella. Carlisle and Esme are going to meet us soon and you are going to go with them. I will meet you in Alaska."

He reached behind the seat and handed me a square white box. "I don't need this, but you are such a danger magnet." He smiled quickly, but it didn't last long. I looked at the box. It was a first aid kit. "No! I don't want you to get hurt, Edward! Just change me, please! You promised! It will make everything easier." I argued desperately and uselessly as I quickly cleaned the cut and put a band-aid on it. I was practically having a hissy fit.

"Do you want me to change you when we're...both...happy? Wouldn't you rather be changed on our bed? Wouldn't that be less...stressful and more...e-...enjoyable? As enjoyable as it could possibly be? You want me to change you, but wouldn't you rather be changed...more...happily and...when I can hold you and kiss you? Besides, just because I change you doesn't mean this vampire will give up." He struggled on the word enjoyable, like it didn't fit there. Which was exactly the case-for him.

Edward did have a point. It _would_ be better if we could do it on our bed and he could hold me. He couldn't while he was driving. I still wanted to do it now, but I knew Edward wasn't going to budge. I gave up.

"But...promise me you'll be careful. Please." I looked up at him. Worry was probably written all over my face. He smiled. "Isn't it the other way around? Shouldn't _you _be the careful one? I promise you I will be fine. Emmett will be meeting us there too, to help. Just please, _ you _stay out of trouble. I will call you as soon as I'm done and on my way to Alaska. You worry about me more than is necessary." I sighed and nodded my promise. He made it sound so easy. It wasn't like I _tried_ to attract danger, or get hurt.

It didn't take long for us to meet up with Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett were there, too. I remembered Rosalie was smiling at my wedding earlier today. Now her expression was blank. I supressed a sigh. Something else I needed to work out. I was going to be stuck with Rosalie for eternity also, and I really didn't want to spend forever being almost enemies.

"Edward?" We were in a hurry, but I figured the sooner I talked to Rosalie, the better. "Can I ride with Rosalie? I need to talk to her." His topaz eyes were anxious again, he wanted to get me out of here as soon as possible. "I'm sorry, love. You can talk to Rosalie later. We have to hurry now." "I love you." I tried to tell him, but I was already in Carlisle's Mercedes and he was gone.

"Hello, Bella." Esme's turned and smiled warmly at me from the passenger seat. "Here, Edward told us you were hungry. I'm sorry we couldn't get anything better. There wasn't enough time." Her voice was apologetic as she handed me a McDonald's bag. "Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that. I could have managed. "Don't worry about it, dear. And we're not really experts on human food, so there's a variety." She smiled and turned around.

I opened the bag and there was a huge variety. I decided on the salad and some fries. I didn't feel like eating too much grease. I didn't think I could handle it on top of my other problems. I was hungry, but I didn't feel like eating that much.

All I could concentrate on was worrying about Edward, and me being changed. I had to mentally prepare myself-for the pain, for leaving my humanity, for leaving everything I ever knew. It sounded like a lot when I put it that way, but I was getting just as much-if not more-in return. There was also the pain I had to worry about, but I would deal with that later. As long as Edward was there, I would be fine.

I figured I might as well get on to other matters. So I got out the new (and very expensive) cell phone I had reluctanly received from Edward. I started sending a text to Rosalie. I wrote 'I need to talk to you later.'. Texting was new to me, and I was too anxious and worried to call her. Plus, it would be better to talk to her in person. About five seconds after I sent the text, I got a reply. She wrote, "Before or after?". I wasn't sure of the answer, so I wrote, "Before. But both probably.". She didn't respond after that for a while, or at least what seemed like a while. Then she wrote, "Ok, I'll be ready. Whenever you want to talk.".

I was glad Rosalie was being more understanding. Or, at least it seemed like she was-you couldn't really tell through text. I felt a little relieved-at least on that topic. Now I was back to worrying about Edward. "Um, when should Edward be...done?" Even to me my voice sounded worried and uneased. "It shouldn't take too long. Don't worry, Bella." Esme answered reassuringly.About a minute later Carlisle phone rang and he instantly picked it up. I could barely see his face from the backseat, but it was shocked. Esme shifted and looked over at him axiously, too, her face soon becoming shocked also. I felt out of the loop. Something was wrong, and I had never heard them talk so fast.

Then a thought crossed my mind-what if something happened to Edward? My breath started coming out as gasps and I was hyperventilating. I didn't even notice that Carlisle was done with the call. He pulled over so fast that I felt like I was going to vomit. Then he got out of the car and disappeared, Esme replacing his seat instantly, along with Alice in the backseat with me. "What's going on?" I squeaked, anxious but yet not wanting to know the answer. There wasn't even a word for how I felt right now. Anxious didn't even begin to describe it.

"Alice had a vision...Edward is in trouble. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper are going to help him. We are going to continue to Alaska." Esme attempted to calm me, but it didn't work. Even she was shaken, and her own panic slipped through her voice.

Alice wrapped her cold arms around me. I was going under again. No. I had a flashback to when I was drowning in the ocean after cliff diving. I was drowning now. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and it became so much harder to breathe.

"Bella, Bella don't. It will be fine. I-I promise." Alice's eyes were pleading and sad, and her bottom lip even stuck out a little in worry. I was just barely aware of what she had said. Once it sunk in, and I realized the meaning of the words, I realized she was right. I had to do something. This was something I actually had a choice in. I could change this.

"Esme...Alice..." I wanted Edward to do it, but that didn't matter anymore. I would do and risk anything and everything to save him. "Change me. I have to help him. He needs me. I can do it. The pain doesn't even matter, I have more than enough reason to ignore it. Please, I'll make you if I have to." I knew they were worried, too, and I didn't want to threaten them, but I would if I had to.

"No, Bella." Alice's voice was stern and had a whole new edge to it. "I have to help him, Alice! You know what Edward and I were both like when it felt like we lost the other! It would be more real this time, and you wouldn't want me to live without Edward forever! I _would_ be dead." I muttered the last sentence, I forgot she could still here me perfectly.

"Bella, number one, Edward will be fine. Number two, what if we did change you and Edward still died? Or both of you died? You just said you didn't want to live forever without him. Number three, do you know how bad that would make him feel?! He would feel horrible-and maybe even mad at us-if we changed you for that reason. End of discussion."

Wrong sentence. I had given her bait and she had turned my words against me. She had a point, but Edward was everything, and it was all or nothing. I decided to resort to Plan B. I searched for somthing sharp. At first Alice was leering at me the whole time because she couldn't figure out what I was trying to do, and she could get very skeptical when I acted suspiciously.

After a few seconds, though, she put two and two together and figured out what I was looking for, and why. She grabbed my wrists in hers in an unbreakable grasp. "Bella, you _will not_ cut yourself. Even if you did, we would manage to resist, and you would stay unchanged, if that was your plan." Her windchime voice growled, and it was an odd sound.

I glared back at her. I knew I was stubborn, but I still refused to see the truth she was telling me the whole time.


	3. Reliving the Past

Suddenly Alice's hands dropped from my wrists and she froze up. Her eyes were glazed and clouded, and Esme and I froze up, too. I was probably as pale as Alice. No, please no. I prayed. Edward had to be fine, he had to.

After a minute Alice's eyes snapped open, and there was a small smile on her lips. That had to be good. I sighed in relief and relaxed my position a little. But there was still something wrong with her expression. I tried to ask her what she saw, but no sound came out. She took my hand, understanding. Her expression was now consoling.

"Edward is fine. He just...his arm was...torn off...everyone is fine. The vampire that was hunting you is dead." She answered me calmly and softly. I felt my jaw drop. His...arm...was torn off? But Edward was such a great fighter...and... "I-is he alright?! Can Carlisle put his arm back together?" My voice was frantic and I started worrying again. Esme and Alice both laughed a little. That was a good sign. I relaxed a little more.

"Bella, dear, we heal almost instantly, if the body part is near us. Don't you remember why we burned the vampires Victoria created, and James? If they were burned, it would be impossible to recover the parts, but if not, then it would be very simple. Why, Edward will be driving home, and in perfect condition by the time you see him!"

We were all smiling then and so relieved. But there was still another question on my mind. Why had that vampire been able to even touch Edward, let alone rip his arm off? Victoria couldn't even touch him. Plus, he had Emmett with him, didn't he? This bothered me, and I wasn't sure whether to ask Alice and Esme, or Edward.

"Um, Alice," My smile faded and I was hesitant. "Was that vampire new, or particularly skilled?" Alice's face dropped, too, and she frowned. "I'm not sure." It seemed to upset Alice and Esme also. Like Alice was mad that she couldn't see _why _the vampire could rip Edward's arm off.

"Anyway," Alice changed the subject cheerfully and quickly. "Bella, you're going to do it tonight aren't you?! He's going to change you?!" Her excitement about tonight was enough to excite me, as she intended. "Yeah, late tonight." I smiled, imagining what was going to happen tonight. "I am so excited to get another daughter! I don't think Edward could have picked anyone better." Esme smiled warmly, proud. "And I am so excited to have another sister!" Alice squealed and squeezed me.

Esme's phone rang soon and, once again, I found myself lost as she spoke too quickly for me to understand. I sighed. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to put up with this much longer. I imagined tonight with Edward, having his arms around me and kissing me, as I heard the hum of Esme's soft voice in the background.

I didn't get too far in my daydreaming before Esme got off the phone. "Bella," Esme called my attention in a tone that made me snap my head up anxiously. "...the original plan was for you to ride to Alaska with Edward after matters were finished...but Edward is very unhappy with himself, so he's going to ride up alone and you are going to stay with us."

"No! He can't! He's not going to leave me again! He'll use that time to think about leaving, I know it! He promised-" "Bella," Alice's stone hands clasped my wrists again. "He _will_ _not_ leave you again. All of us will make sure of that. Now call him. Maybe he will let you ride up with him." Alice's eyes looked darker, more serious, like if Edward tried to leave me again she would tear him to pieces herself.

I shakily took out my phone and punched in the numbers. I didn't even have time to prepare myself on what to say, but I didn't need to say anything. "I am not strong enough to protect you." He ended the call before I had a chance to say anything. I froze, my face even paler once again. Alice realized what had happened and was on her phone instantly, arguing almost.

All I could make out was "married now" because she emphasized it. "Bella, it's going to be ok. I promise." Esme murmured softly, motherly. It took me a minute to realize that I was whimpering. But I didn't care anymore. Edward was going to leave me, no one could do anything about it.

Alice's hand was stroking my cheek. "Bella?" Her soft voice sounded distant and far off. "I convinced him otherwise. He is going to meet us here in five minutes."

I perked up. My whimpering stopped and I sat up against the seat. But there was still a wave of nausea in my stomach. Not from the food, but I was worried about how Edward would react to me riding with him, after Alice had argued to let me.

I looked out the window and was surprised to see we were parked at a grocery store. "Bella, you really need to learn to trust us more. Weren't we right at least _twice_ today." Alice was as bright as ever. I sighed and smiled faintly. "Yes, Alice. Especially psychic vampires." She grinned.

"Oh, and Bella, it was really nice of you to keep your dress on. You look beautiful. Although it really is a shame you took the heels off..." I pushed Alice playfully. "Yeah, I'm sure you would love to immobilize me again and give me a makeover."

"Bella, you're brilliant!" "Ah ah ah, remember? No more broken bones or hospitalization for me. Bella is going to be more durable, and a faster runner, too." I smiled for real in what felt like forever, but was really only earlier today.

I squealed as the car door on my side opened suddenly. Edward was standing there, as dashing as ever. I forgot to breath again. "May I have the honor?" His crooked grin appeared on his face, and his eyes were bright as he held the door open. He bowed and but his hand out for me to take.

He grinned even wider at my shock. It took me a few seconds to recover. I took his cold hand and tried to balance on my feet, but they felt like jello. Edward caught me just in time. How many times was I going to fall in one day? I wasn't even wearing heels! "Still clumsy I see? Not for long." He held me up and pressed his lips into my neck. I was frozen in shock once again.

He kissed the hollow under my ear, and then moved up to my jaw. The shock left me abruptly. I thought he was going to change me now. But I was just as glad to have his perfect lips on my skin. His lips moved slowly to my lips and he kissed me.

He pulled away and lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. I was in the Volvo in less than a second, with Edward in the driver's seat. He smiled as he drove as fast as he could, seeming as eager to get to Alaska as I was. There wasn't any tension between us as I had expected-but not for long. I wanted my answers.

"Edward?" I was hesitant again, unwilling to create any new tension. "Yes?" He looked at me lovingly. "Why...? How did your arm...? Was that vampire new or particularly...skilled?" Edward's face tightened a little.

"Bella, that vampire was both newborn _and_ skilled. He attacked me unexpectedly. I didn't know he was there. I relied too much on trying to hear his thoughts, but he must have thought of nothing when he was approaching. I mean, I could hear his thoughts later, but he thought of nothing. It was...strange. I think that maybe he had a 'power' or special ability, too. Except his was that he could tell what other vampires' special abilities are. He caught me by surprise. He was extremely stealthy, and, as you know...my arm..."

He took both hands off the steering wheel and pointed to the one that was yanked off. I rolled his sleeve up and traced my hands along his marble skin, looking for where his arm could have been disconnected. But his arm was perfectly flawless, not even a scar from vampire venom. I tried to imagine Edward without his arm, and the thought scared me.

"Did he rip your arm off with his teeth or hands?" "His hands, that's why there is no scar." That was what I thought. "What about Emmett?" I was curious and a little confused. "There were three other vampires who showed up soon-two were skilled and newborn like the first. The other one was skilled, but not newborn like the others."

"I don't know why Alice didn't see them, she was probably concentrating on me too much. It was an uneven match for Emmett and I, until the others showed up. But they must have survived a vampire war, hopefully."

He frowned, and he looked remorseful. He was frustrated, and it leaked through his velvety voice. Edward's expression had unintentionally reminded me of my other question, the one neither of us really wanted to talk about. "Why didn't you want me to ride up with you?" He sighed.

"I couldn't have protected you from those vampires, Bella. I never have been able to protect you-from anything. Only once was I able to protect you-from Victoria." I shivered. "Even then, I still put you at danger. Alice saw me die, you know that."

He paused and looked into my eyes meaningly. "Without Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie...I wouldn't have survived. I couldn't protect you..." His voice faded at the end.

"That was it? Edward, you won't _need_ to protect me anymore after I am changed tonight. I'll be able to better defend myself. And there's nothing bad about having the others help you." I actually sounded convincing and confident, as I stroked his jaw. It was true.

"As long as you will never be harmed." He smiled lovingly at me, his eyes shining, and whispered in my ear, "Tonight."


	4. Home at Last

We continued the drive in silence. I had an itch on my arm and that reminded me that I _still_ had my wedding dress on. I moaned.

"Edward? Could I _please _get out of this dress?"

"You can and could have done it at anytime." He grinned mischeivously. He was up to something.

"What do you mean?" I was skeptic, but also curious. He confused me.

"You can change in the car. We're married now, you know." His grin grew wider, exposing his perfectly white, venom-coated teeth. I blushed, realizing what he meant.

"I don't think there's enough room for me to get it off."

"Then I'll help you if you need me to. Either that or stay in the dress. I like either option, although I think I actually like you taking off the dress better."

I was sure my whole face was red. I had no clue why, though. It wasn't even a big deal. Although, Edward made everything a big deal. I tried to find the zipper on the back of the dress, and struggled to pull it. Edward took one hand off the steering wheel and unzippered it with exaggerated slowness-even for a human.

He ran his hand around my waist and up to my shoulder before returning it to the steering wheel. He smiled peacefully and contentedly. I smiled too, ignoring my frustration as I strained to get the dress off without ripping it.

I let out a grunt as I finally got it off. That was when the real problem occured-where were my clothes? I blushed again with that realization.

"Um, Edward, where are my clothes?"

"Right here. You know, I'm really going to miss that." He stroked my rosy cheeks with his hand. The coldness of his hand made me realize how hot my face really was from blushing.

After he removed his hand from my face, a small pile of neatly folded clothes were suddenly on my lap. I sighed in relief as I changed into them. I let my thoughts wander. But that was a mistake. I immediatly thought of Charlie, then J-j-jacob, and Renee. I pushed Jacob out of my mind. How did Charlie react? And Renee? I looked up questioningly at Edward's perfect face.

"D-do you know how Charlie and Renee and...everyone else...acted?" A sad grimace flickered across his face, and he looked at me with glimmering eyes.

"They...aren't taking it too well. Charlie is in pieces trying to find you. Renee is hysterical, too. She's even staying in Forks for awhile. Jacob...is gone. He ran away with the intention of never coming back. You should really email Charlie and Renee when we get to Alaska." His thoughts seemed to be calculating something, and he added, "Before."

He looked over at my again, and cupped his hand around my chin and gently turned me to face him. That's when I realized I was staring into space, and his cold hand brought my attention back. I had so many mixed emotions. I tried to block them out of my head-I was supposed to be happy right now. I attempted to smile, but it didn't fool him.

"You look exhausted." He frowned in disapproval.

"Well, you know, it's been a long day. I eloped, got married, thought my love of eternity-my..._husband_" Edward smiled at that word. "...had died, and then thought that my _husband_ was going to leave me again. So yeah."

"But an even longer night." He grimaced, knowing how much more pain I would be in. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Would it be too much to ask you to sleep again? Please? If you have another nightmare you don't have to sleep again, I promise. But I think it would be better if you had more energy tonight." His eyes became pleading.

"Fine. But I don't think I'll miss sleeping that much." I reluctantly concluded. Edward's eyes hardened.

"You have no idea."

When I awoke from my dreamless sleep, I was in a bed-our bed. We were in a house no-mansion-that seemed oddly like the one we had left in Forks. I sat up to get a good look at the room and I felt Edward beside me.

The room was just like Edward's old room. It was rearranged almost the same way, except it was larger, and my few belongings were scattered throughout the room. One side of the room even had a glass wall. I would have thought we were still in Forks if it hadn't been for the new scenery outside the glass panel.

"Do you like it?" Edward's voice was full of burning curiosity and hope. "We thought that you might like it, but we didn't know if it would make you sad, since it's like what we had in Forks." We were on our sides facing each other now, his cold hand ran up and down my arm.

"Edward, I love it. You didn't have to do this for me." I really did love it. It did remind me of home, which was a comfort-at least now. But I was sure that someday it would be a dreadful reminder of what I left. Edward grinned my favorite crooked smile.

"So. Are you hungry?" The hope was still in his voice. If he had his way, he would probably make me eat so much that I would probably gain a ton.

"No, not really." I answered truthfully.

"We have ice cream." He was tempting me. Once again it was working. "Your favorite." He added. I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Oh fine." I smiled. The bed shook a little and within a second he was back with a huge bowl of ice cream, with everything you could imagine on top. My jaw dropped and I gasped.

"I'm not _that_ hungry!" He smiled at my response and handed me the elegantly crafted bowl.

"Too bad." He answered. He traced and studied my face while he waited patiently for me to finish. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, yet he still seemed peaceful. I sat my bowl on the bedside table when I couldn't eat anymore.

"I talked to Carlisle about giving you morphine. He said that he didn't think it would do any harm, but we think that the morphine can only work for so long, since the venom burns your veins. So if you would like, we can give you some."

I took a moment and thought about what he had just said. "I think...I can handle it without the morphine. I have you, and you are my angel as much as Rosalie was Emmett's. It makes sense for the morphine to work only so long anyway."

"Bella, please consider it. Remember when James bit you? The burning? There's a chance that we could lessen the amount of pain you will be in." He was pleading again.

"But..." I considered it again. I remembered the burning, even though that was only a very early stage. It was only going to be three days. Then I would have eternity with Edward. I guessed the morphine was worth a try.

"I guess. We can try it." I was kind of reluctant again, but I knew he was right. "But not yet." I leaned in and kissed him enthusiastically. He was overenthusiastic as well. We crossed all the boundaries. He wrapped himself around me in a way we had only done once, and ran his hand along my face and down my neck.

I ran my hand down his back and over his chest, up to his neck. The way he kissed me reminded me of when Jake had kissed me-without boundaries or precautions, in a human way. His breath was delicious, and I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. He ran his hand down my back, and his lips continued to move with mine.

But soon he ran his lips down my jaw and to my neck where my pulse was strongest, especially now. I finally managed to gasp for air. My whole body was warm, and I was sure it tempted him terribly. I thought this was it, he was going to change me now. I didn't have any morphine, but I didn't care. This was how I wanted to be changed. He kissed my neck tenderly. There was no pain, and I realized he didn't bite me yet. Surprisingly, I wasn't disappointed.

"Is there anything else you want before?" His voice was seductive and his breath was in my face. As much as I sucked in air, I couldn't get enough of his scent.

"No. I'm ready." I exhaled the words.

"Morphine?"

"Yes." I managed between a whisper and a sigh.

"Carlisle?" Edward said it as loud as if he was in a regular conversation with a person beside him. Within two seconds my arm was stretched out and my hand was in Edwards and something wet dabbing at my arm.

"Bella, close your eyes, I'm going to give you the morphine." Carlisle's voice spoke this time. Great. Needles. A whimper escaped from me and I heard Edward try to supress a chuckle in response. His thumb stroked my palm while his other hand traced my jaw. But the pinching was over very quickly.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward spoke quietly this time.

"Call me if there's any trouble. I'll check on her later." I could feel the drowsiness starting already.

"Now, Edward." I was surprised that my voice was actually stronger than I felt. I kissed him quickly on the lips. Once again, he kissed me in return and ran his lips along my jaw, down to the pulse in my neck. He kissed it. Then he seemed to hesitate, but I couldn't see his face. I prepared for the pain. He kissed me again, and gently and quickly sank his sharp teeth into my neck.


	5. Unbearable

I gasped in pain and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Bella! Bella! Do you want my to suck the venom out?!" I felt like I was fading. The pain from his bite alone hurt badly, but from the sound of Edward's voice, he seemed to be hurting even worse.

"No." I mouthed the word, unable to say it aloud. I tried to hold back my sobs. He wrapped himself around me, and through what little consciousness I had left, I was sure that if he could, he would be crying. I let the tears flow from my own eyes before I lost that ability along with my humanity.

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice cracked, and it seemed louder than usual.

"What is it?" Carlisle's voice sounded urgent, worried. I didn't know he had come in, because my face was smothered in Edward's chest.

"When I bit her she started crying in pain. I don't know what to do. Should I suck the venom out?" His voice was frantic, and he sounded like he was in pain, too. His hand lifted from my neck, where it hurt the most.

"No." I managed to make the word come out of my mouth.

"There's nothing unusual about the bite. It isn't you, Edward. Maybe she isn't ready yet. Maybe you should-"

"No!" My voice was stronger this time, and louder. The fire in my veins was starting. I whimpered and struggled, crying harder. I crushed myself into Edward. I felt him stiffen, as if my blood was still as hard to resist as it used to be. "No, Edward, please." My voice was high and weak again. I wanted to look into his eyes and plead, but the pain immobilized me.

"She's not ready, Edward." Through the pain, I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice. Unlike Edward and Carlisle, my blood tempted her if I was cut.

"Stay out of this, Rose." Edward snarled. "Just because you don't want her to become a vampire doesn't mean she isn't ready."

"If she was ready, she wouldn't have cried when you bit her, because that isn't the most painful part. She knows what the pain is like, and the bite was only minor in comparison."

"Rose, please leave." Carlisle's voice was calm and authorized. But Rosalie obeyed. Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but the decision is between you and Bella. I'll be up later." His voice sounded regretful.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward sounded concerned.

"Yes." I nodded.

For some reason I thought I could 'sleep' through the pain. Obviously that wasn't possible. Instead it was a dazed and painful state that continuously lasted, like it would never end. My crying ceased after about what I guessed was ten minutes. Edward hummed my lullaby nonstop. I would have smiled if not for the pain.

I layed i his arms for what seemed like forever. Once in a while I would look into his eyes that were now slightly tinted red, and watched them grow darker. Edward never left me once. Carlisle came in to check on me a couple times briefly.

The fire in me burned stronger and stronger. I could tell it was getting closer to my heart, or at least it felt like it. Every so often I let out an ear-shattering scream. The sun and moon came and went, but the time seemed immeasurably long. The whole time Edward reassured me and told me that he loved me.

"Edward," I managed to ask him with a whisper that was barely audible. "How long?"

"Soon. Just a few more hours, love." I sobbed. But it was without tears, and I realized that Edward was right. Soon. So I stayed huddled in his arms, squeezed tight against him. His freezing body did give a little relief from the pain, but not much.

I was faintly aware that every hour I endured, voices and sounds became clearer to me, and I had much better vision, along with sense of smell. I was very disappointed, though, that Edward didn't smell as good to me compared to when I was human. He still smelled amazing, better than anything in the world, but not as good as when I was human.

"You don't smell as good." I mumbled into his shirt, disappointedly. He let out a loud laugh that kind of reminded me of Emmett.

"So you are coming around! I was worried that I'd never see you full of lif-full of emotions again." I managed to look up at his perfect face, and watched it turn from amused to sad. He sighed.

"Alas, I am extremely sad to say that you are losing your temptation also." He sounded truly regretful, even though he had had such a hard time resisting my blood when I was human.

"Your eyes are starting to turn red already." He paused. "Do you want me to let any of them in yet? They are anxious."

"They can wait." I mumbled. The pain was still there, and it took an effort to concentrate on what Edward was saying. He continued to hum my lullaby and rubbed my back, as if I would fall asleep. The pain was still intense, and I impatiently squirmed and moaned in Edward's arms.

"Soon. I love you." His voice was velvety and seductive. He knew how to make me feel better. He kissed me gently on my lips, and surprisingly enough, my heart beat just a little faster. Edward gasped.

"Bella! I think I found a way to make it go quicker! You won't be a vampire until your heart stops beating, and the faster your heart beats, the faster the venom will get to it. And, whenever I kiss you, your heart always beats extremely fast. Do you want me to?"

Edward's enthusiasm drew me out of my painful daze. I was very relieved and relaxed a little. Edward would be kissing me, and the pain would stop sooner.

"Yes. Please. Do."

With my consent, he immediately started kissing me, and I could feel what was left of human Bella start to come alive, and yet dissolve at the same time. My heart was beating incredibly once again, but the faster it beat the sooner it would stop, and human Bella would be gone forever.

My feelings got lost in Edward's lips, and I pulled up the strength to wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. That made Edward kiss me even more aggressivly. His lips crushed into mine, and it felt like the air was being pushed out of me. I was amazed at my heart rate, and that made me even more excited and eager. Either the pain was fading, or I was too caught up with Edward that I was somehow able to ignore the pain. Either way, my mortality would be ending soon.

Edward's lips moved with mine, and his hands ran up and down my body, tracing and memorizing my features which he already knew so well. Every now and then he would rub his hand against my neck or my heart. I felt dizzy, like the room was spinning, and I clung even closer to him. I couldn't get enough of him.

Unwillingly, Edward pulled away. He held my face in between his hands, still gently, even though we both knew I was becoming more durable by the moment. He grabbed something from the table on his side of the bed.

"Hold your breath as long as you can." I was confused by what he meant, but I did as he told me. While I held my breath, I examined the item in his hand. It was a watch. Apparently he was timing how long I could hold my breath. But why? It took me a while to realize why, four minutes even. He was seeing if my heart would soon stop, if I would soon become fully immortal.

"Stop." He commanded me as he ran his hand to my throat and put his ear against where my heart was. He listened in silence, and it felt like my heart was beating fast again. The silence was eery. It didn't seem right. Yet, I was contented to stay in this position.

Edward pulled away after about five minutes. His face was somber, but filled with other emotions, too. He looked like he belonged at a funeral. Which was exactly the case-he was at a funeral-my funeral. I realized that some of the feeling in his dark eyes was regret, regret at taking my life-which in my opinion was not true. I didn't see him as he did himself. He was my hero, and to me, I would never see him as a killer. But his face made me anxious.

"What is it?" My voice was weak, but it sounded somewhat musical.

"Ten minutes." His tone matched his expression. He held me tight, seeming unwilling to kiss me again, to make the last ten minutes of my mortality last as long as possible. He put laid his cheek on top of mine and shuddered. My strength was coming back, and the pain was slowly fading, enough for me to hold a full conversation.

"Edward, please don't. Don't do this to me." I pleaded. He squeezed me tighter, and he didn't seem as cold. We were on our sides and our heads now rested against the pillows, facing each other.

"Bella," He shook his head.

"Edward! I'm still Bella! It doesn't _matter_ that you changed me. Don't think of it like you took my life! Think of it like you have given me life, which is exactly the case! Being mortal, I would have died-and knowing me, it would have been soon and from some clumsy accident of mine. You gave me another life, one that I can live forever, and be with my love of eternity!"

Edward seemed to process that, and I watched the many emotions and expressions flicker across his face. His final expression was peaceful, content even. He sighed. Unexpectedly, he threw himself eagerly into a kiss. I closed my eyes and enthusiastically went over the boundaries and returned the kisses. When I opened my eyes and saw his, they were filled with desire and passion.

I struggled to pull his shirt off. My hands ran around his body, resting them on his perfectly sculpted chest. I rolled on top of him like we had done the first time on the expensive iron bed. Edward eagerly continued to kiss me, running his hands up under the back of my shirt.

Suddenly, he froze with his arms locked around me.


	6. No

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story, create a new one, or both. Please take my poll. Thanks! and thank all of you so much for the reviews! they make me happy :) Oh, and sorry, I know the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, but I'll try to make them longer.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" My newly musical voice was shaky. 

"Your heart...it stopped." He rcovered quickly, kissing me once more and then we rolled back onto our sides.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett?" Once again, he didn't need to call loud at all. I even heard the family coming up, talking excitedly. Alice was the first one to rush over and squeeze me. Rosalie still kept her distance, I remembered that I needed to talk to her, but not right now.

"Bella!" Alice was smiling from ear to ear, and she actually seemed at a loss for words. Everyone came over and hugged me and congragulate me, even Jasper, who was pleased that he was now able to have any contact with me without killing me. Rosalie hugged me stiffly, and didn't mutter any congratulation, which I had expected. But soon they left the room and I could hear them buzzing with excitement. I collapsed back down on the bed and sighed, contented beside Edward.

All of a sudden the voices stopped, and Edward turned to stone again, but he released a low growl. Apparently my new 'power' wasn't reading minds. I tried to listen hard, but there was only silence. After ten seconds of unbearable silence, Alice was in our doorway. Her face looked paler.

"Somehow...the Volturi found out that Bella was changed. Aro is glad that he didn't have to do something about Bella not being changed, but...they are coming. They fear that we are growing to big, that there are too many of us living together. They especially fear that since we are so close to Tanya's coven. They...are not going to leave...without one or two of us...dead...or as part of their guard. Carlisle highly doubts, though, that they would offend us in such a way of killing us. Compensation."

Edward held me tighter against him.

"There's nothing we can do..." She slipped instantly out of the room, like a ghost. I was shuddering, and holding tearless sobs in. I had just received my new family, and now they, were going to be taken away from me, too.

"Bella," Edward's lips were at my ear, and his voice was determined. "Alice is just shocked. We will_ not _let them separate us."

I wasn't sure if he meant 'us' as a whole family, or 'us' as in me and him. Edward lightly jumped off the bed, his face was as determined as his voice.

"Come on, we have to figure out a plan." I got off the bed, too, amazed at how graceful and quick I was, even though I could never compare to Alice. It took me a meer two seconds to get to the living room. I sild in between Edward and Esme on the couch.

I looked at Carlisle, pacing. He looked like he was thinking hard, and I suddenly felt determined. Jasper, of course.

"Well," Carlisle spoke after a minute. "I could...make a deal with Aro...somehow..." He sounded uncertain. The rest of us were quiet, thinking.

"Either way, they will not break this family apart." Carlisle added.

"If they need someone to...leave with them...I will go." Jasper spoke this time. Alice was torn between hurt and worry.

"No, none of us are leaving." Edward spoke before Alice could. "They are worried about us growing larger and turning against them, right? Well, we don't need to grow any larger than we are now, and...we will just have to prove that to them."

"I don't think there's anything else we can do until the time comes, except prepare for the worst and wait." Esme spoke up and we nodded our heads in agreement, as much as we didn't want to agree to it or think the worst. After a while, Carlisle spoke.

"I have known Aro, Caius, and Marcus for many years now. They are my friends, and they wouldn't do us any harm. Even though they may be worried about our size, but I will have to reassure him that we will not grow any larger, and we don't seek their job." He sounded reassuring and calm, although I sensed that he was a bit worried, too. Edward looked over at me.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, not really actually. Maybe it had something to do with the mountain of ice cream you made me eat." I said the last part a little jokingly, but maybe it was actually true. Edward smiled a bit.

"Well I'm glad." He pulled me off the couch and out the back door fast, leaving the others behind in the living room, staring distantly at the tv.

Once we were about five yards from the door, Edward got in a weird stance. He bent his legs and leaned forward. I looked at him confused. He returned the look, confused also, that I was just standing there. It took him a second or two, until he stood up and the confused expression was replaced with one of humor and understanding.

"Ohhh. That's right, you don't need me to carry you." He then seemed kind of sad at the thought that I was more dependent on myself now. I smiled.

"Uh-huh. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled mischievously and we took off in a run. It was exhilerating to actually be the fast runner now. And it was even more amazing that I didn't have to catch my breath, like when we would run in gym class. But before I knew it I was on the ground, and Edward was standing near me, muffling a laugh.

"Still clumsy, I see. Even as a vampire." He shook his head in mock disappointment and gave me his hand to help me up. "Well, I guess Carlisle's theory was that your strongest charictaristics are emphasized when you become a vampire, but I didn't know that included clumsiness. Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"No, thank you very much." I tried to hide my head up high with dignity, and a laugh escaped his mouth. I sighed and smiled slightly. "Catch me."

I took off running, even though I had no clue where we were going, but maybe that was the point of this trip-to roam freely within the wooded confines of Alaska, going to no place in particular. I knew Edward was on my heels behind me, and I tried to speed up. I looked behind me again and he wasn't there. Ha, I was winning.

Suddenly I smacked into something hard, and the sound was earshattering. The impact was so hard that I was about to fall, but something pulled me up and tight against it. Then hands were in my hair and my lips were moving against Edward's. I forgot about everything. He was all I wanted, and I wanted to stay like this forever. Then I realized I could. I was immortal now, and I could stay like this forever with Edward.

I wrapped my arms around him, now aware that I didn't smash into a tree or a rock, like I would expect from my clumsiness. I kissed him back with enthusiasm, but he didn't return the enthusiasm I held. The kiss reminded me of when we had to leave when James was tracking me, and before Victoria and her army of vampires came for me. It was too serious. It seemed like there was something that he wasn't telling me. I pulled away and stared into his eyes, concerned and somewhat scared.

"Something's wrong, Edward. What is it? Tell me." Edward looked down, sad and worried, he actually looked like he was going to cry if he could. He didn't speak for a while.

"Tell me! Please, Edward!" I pleaded now. He was scaring me. Edward never acted like this.

"M...w...we...Alice saw...as we were leaving...Alice saw...all of us...dead. I saw it through her mind...and I saw..y...you." As soon as he had managed to get the words out of his mouth, he squeezed me in his arms, with one hand stroking my face and my hair, as if to never let go of me. I hugged him back, and it was exactly my plan to never let go of him.

"N..." I hesitated. I wanted to say 'no', but I wasn't going to bet against Alice. I knew it was the end.

"What...are our options?" I asked him.

"Run...and they find us. Face them...and they kill us. Either way, we lose." He whispered in my ear.


	7. Trying to Fix

Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long. Busy busy busy.

BR 

"What if we split up? Us in one direction, Esme and Carlisle in another, Rosalie and Emmett in another, and Alice and Jasper in another." Edward moved his pale hand so that it was under my jaw, holding it. His dark eyes studied my face, as if this was the last time we would spend by ourselves, which-even though I didn't want to admit it-might be the case.

I had thought that I would die, and Edward would live. I had thought that Edward would die, and I would live, although not long after. But I guessed the best choice out of those would be what was at stake now-to die with him.

"I'm not sure if that would be best, or if confronting the Volturi and convincing them we mean them no harm, and maybe if we split up and lived separate permanently, they would not bother us." He sighed. "We have to go back to Carlisle and decide." He was about to pull away but I tightened my grip.

"If we...die, I am dying in your arms." I kissed him quickly, unsure of how he would respond. But he held the kiss longer, savoring the moment.

"I would never allow it any other way. I am entwined to you more than Romeo and Juliet ever could have been." His eyes burned into mine, unwilling to look anywhere else. But he took my hand and we reluctanly ran back to the house. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep my mind blank. I could only think of the impending doom that possibly awaited us.

We walked through the back door, hand in hand, to meet the rest of our family in pieces-emotionally. I was sure I didn't have Jasper's ability, but I could still feel the tension and emotion in the room. Edward gripped my hand tighter.

Esme and Carlisle sat on a couch together, gripping each other, with Carlisle trying to comfort Esme. Alice and Jasper were no where in sight, but I could hear Alice's tearless sobs. Rosalie was trying to keep herself together, but she was constantly on the verge of exploding, with Emmett beside her, his armed wrapped around her.

The tension only made it harder for Edward and I to keep ourselves together. We sat down together on the couch beside Carlisle and Esme. I then noticed Rosalie glaring at me with hate, even more hate than when I first met her. Actually, hate probably couldn't even describe how she felt towards me now. Emmett tried to divert her attention from me by rubbing her hand and turning her to face him, which she very reluctantly allowed.

"Carlisle, Bella has come up with another option. We could split up, and live separately, so that the Volturi would consider us less of a threat and let us be. But for that we would have to stay here, and wait for them. I really don't like this next idea, but...we could run. We could split up in different directions and hope for the best. What is your opinion?" Edward spoke calmly, and Carlisle thought for a moment.

"I don't think running would get us anywhere either. But living separately is certainly an option we could suggest to them if worst comes to worst. Although, the family would still be split up, and it would be almost like some of us going to live with the Volturi." Carlisle frowned and stood up. Esme choked back a sob at the thought of losing her 'kids'.

"I guess maybe I should go write a will." He sighed and was about to leave until Rosalie spoke up sarcastically and arrogantly. Edward let out a low snarl and tightened his grip around me.

"And who would this will go to? Who would inherit it?"

"Charlie and Renee mostly, and a little to Tanya's clan. But I am going to ask Alice if she would like to make an inheritance to her niece in Biloxi. But hopefully that wouldn't be to suspicious. And maybe if Bella wants she can leave some to Jacob. If anyone else has anyone they would like to make an inheritance to then let me know." Rosalie's glare was icy, and directed at me, even though she was speaking to Carlisle.

"Yes, I would like to make an inheritance. To Vera's descendants and my own." Rosalie stalked up the stairs with her nose tilted up in the air, like a snob who thought she was better than everyone else, which, if you were comparing beauty, that was exactly the case. I sighed.

"Thank you, Carlisle. But...don't leave an inheritance to Jacob. He would probably burn it or do something drastic with it anyway. I guess I'd better go talk to her." Edward grabbed my arm as I started to get up from the comfy leather couch.

"No, not now. Let her be." He spoke softly, but still made his point clear.

"Edward, I have to. We may only have so much time left, and I have to make things right if I can." I pleaded with my eyes, but it didn't matter what he said, I was still going to talk to her anyway.

"Be careful." He whispered as his no longer hard lips kissed my hand, then cautiously released it. I ran up the hardwood stairs in search of Rosalie's room. I heard Alice so I followed her sobs towards her room to ask for directions. Even though the house was arranged almost the same as the one in Forks, I still wasn't sure where Rosalie's room was.

I opened Alice's beautifully carved door slowly. She was sitting on her bed, with her snow white arms wrapped around her legs, her head lying face down on top of them. Jasper was beside her, with his arms wrapped around her, trying to console her. Neither looked up when I entered. Instantly I was on the other side of Alice, and I wrapped my arms around her, too.

"Alice," I said her name so softly and beautifully that I was shocked by my own voice. But her name was all I could say, and being there physically was all I could do for her. I couldn't guarantee that we would all make it alive. I couldn't guarantee anything. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her even a little, but it was ineffective and only made her sob harder. I decided to ask Jasper instead.

"Jasper, can you tell me where Rosalie's room is?"

"Go up the stairs, then it's the second one to the right." Jasper's voice held very little emotion-he probably felt too much emotion to express it.

"Thank you, Jasper." I carefully jumped up from the intricate iron bed. I deeply regretted that I couldn't console Alice anymore than that. But it was better than what I could do to console myself-nothing.

My feet flew up the stairs to the second door on the right. Just outside the door, I heard sobbing again. At first I thought I was still hearing Alice, but it was closer, and not as loud. Once again, I cautiously opened the door.

Rosalie was sitting on a modern-style chair, in a similar position to Alice, except her shocking face wasn't buried, but her chin was resting on her knees. When she saw me she scowled, but her expression quivered. I was surprised she didn't start yelling at me and telling me to go away.

"What do _you_ want?" She spat at me, and it sounded cruelly beautiful.

"To apologize. We need to talk. I don't want to...die-or live- forever with you hating me or a bad relationship between us." I wasn't at all prepared for this. So much had happened this week. Rosalie chewed on her perfect lip, considering what I had said. Then she moved to a tan suede couch on the other side of the room.

"Sit." Her voice was still a little stiff, but she patted the cushion beside her and gestured towards me. I plopped down on the couch beside her. I was glad she seemed to be cooperative, but when she saw that her face hardened a little. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I know I had so much...that you and I both wanted. But...my human life would have been over for me soon anyway-even though my second life might be over soon, too, but, you see what I mean. And, what if you were the human, and Emmett was the vampire? What would you choose, if you were in my position? Even if everyone wanted you dead? I just wish you could see, or try to understand, why I had to choose this life, and why I wanted it."

Rosalie's face flickered through many emotions, as she considered my position, what it would be like to be Bella Swan, or, Bella Cullen. She settled on a frown.

"Well, we still could have found a way to keep you human. I'm sure Edward would have."

"Would it have mattered? I'm probably going to be dead in this life soon, so, surely I would have been dead in my human life. Rosalie, you know I can't become human now, so, can we please just get past this? I don't want you to hate me if we die, or even if we live forever."

Rosalie considered what I had to say for a moment, and she smiled sadly.

"I forgive you, Bella." She embraced me, as warmly as ever. I gave a small smile in relief. That was one less thing I had to worry about. But the relief couldn't stay for long. I sighed and frowned.

"We should probably go comfort Alice."

"You're right." Rosalie chewed her perfect bottom lip, as if she was debating whether or not she should say something else.

We rose from the couch together, but as soon as we were standing, arms came around from behind us and squeezed us tight against the bodies of two vampires.


	8. They're Here

If Aro, or anyone's language seems very...fancy or different, that might be because I recently had to read Romeo and Juliet for English, so that might be why Aro may sound a little weird. Sorry

BR 

I went into shock for a second and frantically squirmed around to see who was behind me. The grasp of whoever held me was unbreakable. Lips were soon under the hollow of my ear, lips that I would recognize anywhere.

"Bella, it's only me." Edward paused. "They're coming." I sighed in relief as soon as I heard his voice, but the relief didn't last long at all. I crushed myself tighter against him, now realizing that no matter what, especially if worst came to worst, he would be with me forever, and I would be in his arms. A form of protection.

I looked over at Rosalie to her and Emmett in the same position that Edward and I were in, except that Emmett was larger so he could shield Rosalie more. Edward craned his neck to press his lips gently to mine. He sighed, and his voice held a new edge.

"Let's go." I was about to ask where, but I was instantly in his arms and rushing through the halls, even though now I could have done that by myself. Emmett and Rosalie followed us down to the living room, where, once again, everyone was situated. Alice was there now, too, curled up on Jasper's lap.

Edward sat my beside him but held me tight against him, and I was sure he was ready to grab me and run away if the Volturi showed up. Emmett sat with Rosalie tight against him, too. Alice inhaled a shaky breath.

"An hour." After Alice's small voice spoke up, there was a long period of silence. I cringed into Edward, who wrapped his arms and body around me to shield me and protect me from what was coming.

"I love you all, and thank you all for everything." I gave my thanks meekly, but attempted to smile a little in gratitude. They returned it. Esme was beside me in an instant, embracing me.

"Oh, Bella! Of course! You are quite welcome! We love you, too!" She spoke quietly, but her words had strong meaning. She smiled weakly and brushed my hair out of my face before returning to Carlisle's side. Alice was the next to eagerly rush over and squeeze me. I was sure that if I was still human she would have broken every rib.

"Bella!" She choked back tearless sobs that shook her tiny frame. "I love you, too!" She seemed like she meant to say more, but she couldn't get it out. She held onto me for awhile, before returning to Jasper.

Esme had started something, because next came Emmett, who definately would have crushed me-literally-if I was still human. To see Emmett so close to being in pieces was frightening.

"I love you, too, Bella! You finally become my sister and now look what happens!" After Emmett came Rosalie, who actually hugged me in what felt like a sisterly way, and not stiffly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I love you, too, i'm so sorry!"

"Thank you, I love you, too." Rosalie's eyes held true apology, and I graciously accepted it. After she returned to Emmett's arms, Jasper and Carlisle followed. I gave my reassurances and thanks as everyone was done saying they loved me and basically saying 'good-byes'.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed while we were saying good-bye. I quivered in Edward's arms, because I could hear them coming, and everyone froze, too, hearing the same thing. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett seemed so strong, so willing to protect the family.

"Maybe it would be best if we act casual, but still show that we are holding our ground." Carlisle whispered loud enough for us to hear, but quiet enough that the Volturi would be unable to. Everyone obeyed and straightened up as much as they could, but Edward still positioned himself so that he could easily protect me. Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It's Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and most of their guard." Edward informed us just as quietly and quickly. I gulped. As we waited anxiously I could hear them getting closer. They would be here very soon. I closed my eyes.

There was a knock at the door, and I was shocked that they would be so courteous as to knock. Carlisle rose to answer it and was received by Aro. I could see Aro's "entourage" in tow behind him.

"Carlisle! My good friend! How are you?!" Aro was all smiles and didn't suggest any matter of business.

"Aro, I am fine. And yourself? And Marcus and Caius?" Carlisle feigned interest, and Marcus and Caius showed no interest at all. Aro's cheerful mood for the moment made him oblivious to lack of interest.

"I myself am fine! Although I wish we could meet on better circumstances." Aro's tone went from happy-go-lucky to serious. Edward took my hand and squeezed it, although he was careful to avoid my eyes, and for now pretend to be focused on business, like our last encounter with the Volturi guards. Carlisle was cautious with his choice of words.

"How so?"

"I am afraid that we are here primarily on business matters. Ah! I see Bella is changed! Any powers, my dear?" Aro invited himself in, and stood in front of me, his guard following. If I was still human, my heart would have been hammering away furiously. Edward squeezed my hand slightly again, to encourage me to speak.

_Lie. _Edward's velvety voice was in my head again, just like when he was gone. But was it my conscience (my conscience being Edward), or was it actually Edward telling me that through my mind, like telepathy?

_What do I lie about? _I was asking my conscience now, or using my telepathy, whichever it was.

_Tell him you don't know yet, that you haven't even been a vampire for a day._ I didn't care whether my conscience or Edward was actually talking to me, it was still his voice, and I would listen.

"We don't know yet. I haven't even been a vampire for a day yet." I sounded a little stronger, since I was doing what Edward-in some sense-was telling me.

"Oh, that is a shame. But I am sure you will find out soon. You can't always figure it out instantly. Sometimes it takes a little more time. And Edward, would you like to join us? Bella could come with you, as I assume you wouldn't go anywhere without her?" Either it was because Aro was so oblivious, or becoming a vampire also made me a better liar, I didn't know.

"No, thank you, but you are correct that Bella and I are a package deal." Edward spoke in the same stiffly polite voice that he did in Italy. So much like it, that it seemed like I was having deja vu. Aro turned to face Carlisle, who was once again beside Esme.

"Ah, once again, that is a shame." He sighed. "But, my dear Carlisle, I am afraid, that your family has grown very large. We would like to inquire that you or some of your family join our guard, lest we resort to harsher circumstances." Aro frowned at the last part, not wanting to resort to what Alice had seen, to turn on a good friend.

"I believe all of us are content where we are, so we regretfully decline the offer. We assure you, we mean no harm. But, if you'd like, we would be willing to live in smaller groups, as to avoid any trouble." Aro seemed unpleasant about no one joining him, but glad not to have to resort to harming anyone.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter this time. I stole a quick glance at Rosalie and Emmett, whose faces were unrealistically calm.

"I think that would be allowable...but do you plan on living in pairs?"

"But Aro-" A little girl's voice piped up, Jane.

"Hush, hush, darling." At that Jane's face turned sour, but tried to hide her expression under her hood.

"Either in fours or pairs, probably varying from time to time."

"Well, I see no problem in that. Although if Bella wasn't changed that would be another story..." Aro smiled toothily at me, but his smile scared me, and I shrunk into Edward. It was ridiculous that I should be scared of a vampire, in fact, I forgot I was one. A thirsty one, I just now realized.

"Although, may I request, that we get together, all of us, once in awhile?" Carlisle didn't like being bossed, but he had to play the game right, and showed no noticable evidence of his dislike.

"Yes, of course. I would just prefer that you live in smaller groups-at least for most of the time-and that I would be lucky enough to have a member of your family join mine?" Once again he questioned to have one of us join.

"Jasper? It would be absolutely wonderful to have you and little Alice join us!" Aro asked, ironically. Jasper would be one of the last people to join the Volturi, since he despised killing, and that was part of the job.

"No, thank you." Aro sighed again.

"'Tis a shame. We must soon return to Volterra. When can you move?"

"Tomorrow night at the very soonest, probably two or three days. We have no arrangements made for other houses, nor are we prepared, which I'm sure you can understand."

"Yes, of course. It was wonderful seeing you and your family again, Carlisle. Although it seems we never meet on happy circumstances. Good-bye." For once Aro sounded hurried, and like as soon as he was out the door he would fume, or be upset that none of us joined him. We muttered our good-byes after him, eager for them to leave.


	9. Arrangements

I looked up at Edward with anxious eyes, and cuddled into him as soon as they were gone. I felt weak. I was losing my family, but I still had Edward. He was all I really needed to survive. Carlisle sighed and rested his hand on his head.

"We have to get out of here-soon." Carlisle muttered. Esme was already booting up a laptop and searching for houses. Edward kissed me lightly on my lips, trying to reassure me. "Well, I've kind of wanted to return to England...just a rainier part of England I suppose." Carlisle muttered again.

"Bella? Where would you like to move?" Edward stroked my hair.

"Chicago. Or somewhere close to there. Or wherever you want to move."

"Actually, I think Chicago may be a bad idea, since you're new-born. But you're not limited to the US. I know why you want to move to Chicago." Edward frowned disapprovingly, but he didn't seem to have any intention of going somewhere other than where I wanted to go. He was right, though.

"Well, didn't Dracula live in the Alps?" I grimaced and smiled wryly at my joke. Edward's face turned sour for the moment.

"Actually, Bella, he did. But the Volturi killed him, because of how he pretty much exposed us and showed too much power. Switzerland or Russia might be a good idea, though. There aren't too many people there, especially farther in the Alps and in the barren places." Carlisle informed.

"Well, I guess we're going to Switzerland or Russia, whichever you prefer." I squeezed Edward's hand. "I've never been out of the country on good terms anyway." After I had said the last sentence I knew it was the wrong choice of words. This wasn't good terms. I squeezed Edward's hand.

"The choice is entirely up to you, love."

"No, I want to stay on the continent at least. As close to Chicago as possible." Edward looked resigned. He sighed.

"Chicago it is then." Esme may have been a fast typer, but that didn't speed up the computer any.

"Where are you going, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking Canada. So we won't be too far from you. Maybe Prince Edward Island." Alice smiled jokingly.

"Ha ha. Like I haven't heard that one before." But Edward smiled despite the situation.

"Ok, here are some houses in the rainier parts of Illinois." Esme placed the laptop on my lap, and everyone gathered behind or beside us. My mouth dropped when I saw what was on the screen. It was a large Victorian-style house, not nearly as big as this mansion, or the one in Forks, but still very large, and expensive. Edward smiled crookedly.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes...but...but..." I studdered. "E-Esme could I talk to you and Alice privately?"

"Of course, Bella." Esme ushered us to the farthest part of the house away from everyone else. Even then I had to whisper.

"Is there any chance you could find Edward's old house? That he lived in when he was human?" Alice's face lit up and she giggled softly.

"That _is_ Edward's old house!" Her high-pitched whispered. I felt my jaw drop once again, but recovered a little faster. I smiled.

"That's the house I want. Well, of course, if it's not too pricy."

"Oh, of course not, Bella! To us, that's pretty cheap. Edward knew that was what you'd probably want. It's really no trouble at all."

"Thank you so much!" I had to work hard to keep my voice down. I couldn't believe Edward would let us move there. I hugged Esme and Alice quickly. Alice was hopping up and down with excitement. I ran down to kiss Edward on the lips, and pulled away quickly so I could see his expression.

He looked bewildered at first but he smiled his crooked smile. His eyes were dancing with happiness, and it reminded me of when I first tried the ring on. I fingered the ring delicately at the memory and smiled.

"So I assume that's the house you want?" His voice was teasing, but there was still desire and longing that burned beneath his voice.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed him again. I put the laptop back on my lap and actually took the time to look at all the pictures and features.

The house had a few Victorian spires, and a fancy porch and columns. Behind and beside the house was a forest, which painfully reminded me of the house back in Forks. I didn't bother looking at how many rooms, bathrooms, or features the house had. I wanted to be surprised, and know the house as Edward had.

"I'll go make the arrangements." Edward announced eagerly, followed by Carlisle. I handed the laptop to Alice.

"Where do you two plan on moving?" I directed my question to Rosalie and Emmett.

"South America. Probably Venezuela. But Emmett wants to go to Russia so he can hunt reindeer." Rosalie smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What?! I've never had reindeer before!" Emmett defended. I muffled a laugh. I would miss Emmett.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice was getting jumpy. I was instantly by her side on another sofa. She was smiling and practically jumping up and down with delight. "Jasper and I are getting that house! What do you think?!" She looked at me eagerly. Jasper was behind us looking over Alice's should, just now aware of the house he was going to live in. Apparently Alice decided for him.

The house was beautiful. It was an enormous log cabin, situated on a mountain. The front porch overlooked the ridge, and it had large front windows. But it was also conveniently surrounded by many trees, and a prime hunting location.

"It's beautiful, Alice!" She smiled radiantly in response and pulled out her phone and went into another room to confirm her purchase, with Jasper following. Rosalie and Emmett now took over the laptop.

I felt idle now. It was just Rosalie, Emmett, and me now, and I felt a little out of place by myself. So I ran out of the living room into the kitchen where Carlisle and Edward were. Before either of them knew of my presence I flung my arms over Edward's head from behind and let them hang over his shoulders. I scared him a little evidently, but he was delighted. He turned me around and pulled me closer. He kissed me on my forehead, and his eyes were burning so passionately and intensely that I wanted to stay in his arms forever. With him I was whole.

Carlisle was presently the one on the phone making arrangements for our house. He smiled too, at our delight and happiness. All of a sudden we were interrupted by a shout.

"REINDEER!" It was Emmett. "Going to get some REINDEER! YES! I LOVE YOU ROSE!" We peeked into the living room and saw Emmett give Rosalie a quick kiss and jump up and almost prancing around like a reindeer. I couldn't contain my laughter this time, and neither could anyone else.

"We're going to Russia! And I get to eat _reindeer_!" Emmett's enthusiasm was through the roof. Rosalie sat smiling and entertainedly watching Emmett. She looked slightly disappointed, though. I pulled myself away from Edward and went up to Rosalie.

"Why did you decide to go to Russia?" I was still very entertained by Emmett prancing around the room. He was more like a dancing bear, though, than a reindeer.

"Emmett has given me so much, and I wanted to do something special for him. We've been to Venezuela before anyway. And we've never been to Russia." She paused thoughtfully. "And I've never had reindeer either. Although it shouldn't be to different from elk or caribou, I wouldn't think."


	10. Truth or Dare

I went upstairs to help Esme repack everything. During my transformation, everyone else (except Edward) had unpacked within a short amount of time. So of course, this wouldn't take long, and my stuff that I brought from Forks was still in its box.

Esme smiled sadly at me when I came into the room she was in. Edward's and my bed was already in pieces, ready to be transported. She sighed.

"I can't have my children anymore, or even my family." She paused. "London is so far away." I came over to Esme and hugged her consolingly.

"We'll visit." I promised, although I didn't know when I would be fit to travel on a plane for that long with humans. It felt weird to think that, that I was not among those humans and I wasn't human anymore.

"And you've only just joined our family." Esme continued disappointedly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "If I _wouldn't have_ joined your family, everyone would still be together."

"Oh, no, Bella! We are so happy that you joined the family! None of this is your fault." Esme looked somewhat appalled that I thought it was my fault. But her expression abruptly changed into a smile, and arms wrapped around from behind and Edward kissed me on my neck.

"Tommorow." He announced.

"Already?" I was surprised at how quick he was able to get that house. He smiled crookedly at me.

"You'd be surprised at what a family of rich vampires is capable of." I groaned. My transformation didn't change one thing-I still hated him spending money on me. Although I guessed it was partially on himself, too. Which reminded me...'

"I'm thirsty." Edward's grin was wiped from his face, and it became a little more serious. He took my hand and started dragging me downstairs.

"Wait." He stopped, and I felt incredibly stupid for what I was about to say. "I want to try drinking water. I want to see what it's like." I looked down sheepishly, and Edward stared at me amusedly.

He dropped my hand and was back within half a second, with a glass of water. I tried to smell the water, to see if it smelled appetizing, but felt instantly more stupid, remembering that water doesn't really have a smell. I cautiously took a sip, and ended up spluttering water all over the tiled kitchen floor. Edward tried to muffle his laughter, but it was ineffective. I made a disgusted face, as if I'd just drank dirt out of the glass, and I remembered Edward's earlier comparison to human food. Dirt. I sat the glass in the sink, and had to drag Edward into the woods, who was still laughing quietly.

"Sorry," He whispered in my ear, once he had recovered. "But you really should have seen your face." I smiled a little in spite of my own stupidity.

Thirst still lingered in my throat, even after I had had a _couple_ bigger game animals. I tried to focus on Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, my family. I wondered what we would do for the rest of the night. Edward and I couldn't lay in bed, and most of the stuff was packed up already. We all sat around the main room, in different positions. Alice sighed.

"I wish I could take you shopping, Bella."

"Why-oh." I answered my own question. Too dangerous.

I was ready to leave, ready to go away with Edward now, and be with him for eternity. But I knew I would regret that on the last night that everyone was together.

"I have an idea!" Emmett shouted and grinned. We all looked up curiously and warily at him, unsure of what Emmett might have.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Emmett, you're brilliant!" Alice jumped up, enthusiastic. The rest of us were a little more wary, though still.

"Um, ok." I said, unsure.

"Let's start with Bella!" Why me? I was surprised I had avoided this game at previous slumber parties with Alice. I groaned.

"Ok, hmm...Truth or Dare?" Alice asked me.

"Dare." Apparently her enthusiasm was contagious. I felt oddly daring.

"I dare you to...eat the rest of the ice cream in the freezer." Alice smiled radiantly. Did she know about the water incident? Probably. I grimaced, but then smiled in spite of the idea I had now conjured.

"Ok, but Edward has to eat it with me." I smiled at Edward, daring him.

"But it's not my turn yet! And I didn't even choose dare!" He protested, putting on an innocent face.

"Too bad! I dare Bella to eat ice cream with Edward!" Alice liked this idea even better. I was going to enjoy this...well, except for _me _eating "dirt" again. Emmett came back into the room with the ice cream and two spoons. But when Edward and I peered into the carton of ice cream, our mouths dropped. Not only was there ice cream, but whipped cream filled to the top, a whole jar's worth of cherries, sprinkles, and loads of chocolate syrup. I looked up at Alice with a shocked expression.

"The deal was just to eat the rest of the ice cream! Not all of this!" I protested frantically.

"I'm allowed to have a little fun aren't I? Besides, Jasper and Emmett heard me say 'I dare you to eat the rest of the ice cream in the freezer _along with all the toppings_. Didn't you?" Jasper and Emmett nodded there heads in agreement, grinning, while, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme supressed smiles of their own. I groaned in frustration. Edward looked somewhat amused at my frustration.

"You're eating just as much as I am!" I reminded him. We picked up our spoons and spooned whipped cream and cherries into our mouths at the same time. Just as the taste hit us, there was a flash in our face. No, two flashes.

"Alice!" I yelled, with whipped cream was still in my mouth. She giggled.

"Keep eating!" This time when Edward took a bite, I watched his face as it twisted.

"Ha!" I shouted. "That's for making fun of me!" Edward smiled back. We continued to eat the ice cream with twisted and disgusted expressions. I even started to wonder how I used to like ice cream. The rest of the family sat amusedly watching us.

"Alice is next!" Edward smiled mischievously.

"Dare." Alice said, trying to edge Edward on, and suggest that she wasn't afraid of any dare he could conjure. But before Edward could say anything, the doorbell rang and we froze. All except Alice, who sprung lightly from her seat on the stairs to open the door. Edward's position cooled a little, and he relaxed, putting his arm around me.

"Hi!" Alice smiled as she opened the door, and let in three stunning vampires. Even being a vampire myself now, I couldn't get used to the unending beauty. I noticed one had strawberry blond hair, and I instantly knew who they were. Maybe I was being silly, but I snuggled myself closer to Edward, and wrapped my arm around him, too, as away of standing my ground and letting Tanya know that Edward was already taken.

"Yes, welcome!" Carlisle greeted them, and we all murmured our hellos. Tanya eyed me particularly, or so I thought. But she soon turned her attention back to Carlisle.

"Thank you, hello!" Tanya, Kate, and Irena chorused in return.

"Tanya, Kate, Irena, I would like you all to meet the newest member of our family, Bella." Carlisle gestured towards me. Tanya stared at me coolly.

"Ah, so this is Bella, that has been the cause of so much trouble. Well, nice to meet you." Her voice even came out a little harshly.

"Yes, nice to meet you, too." I returned mutually. I nodded toward Kate and Irena. I didn't have nearly as much distaste for them as for Tanya. Edward ran his hand up and down my waist, trying to calm me. I realized that my hand was tense around his waist, and loosened my grip.

"Very nice to see you again, Edward." Tanya did a horrible show of batting her lashes and using a seductive tone.

"Yes." Edward replied blankly. I took notice of his ring finger, waving his wedding band. I smiled smugly. _My_ Edward. A pang of pain came back to me as I remembered what I had called Jacob. _My_ Jacob. Suddenly I felt weak, and undeserving of Edward, like when I had kissed Jacob. I forgot about everyone in the room, and where I was. Suddenly I _wanted_ to be human. The shame of who I had hurt, Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Edward, among them. It was too much.

Out of impulse, I found myself running, running through the woods, away from everything I loved, my whole future.

**Sorry if this chapter was disappointing, or a little OOC. But if you have any questions I will respond to reviews or messages. And no, this is not the end of the story, just a cliff hanger. Will continue soon...hopefully. Happy Valentine's Day:)**


	11. Letting Go

After I had ran for awhile, I could hear his footsteps following close behind me. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. I ran for a few miles longer before I gave in and stopped. He was still following me, and he sat down beside me on the cool grass. I had promised myself I wouldn't act like this around him, it had to stop. I hid my face from Edward. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Bella?" His face was pained, and in a lot of agony as I peeked at him.

"Why don't you just get with Tanya? I'm sure she would make a better...wife...than I would." I whispered. Now he looked upset, maybe even a little angry.

"If I had wanted Tanya, wouldn't I have been with her? The instant you left I made it perfectly clear to Tanya and her sisters that you were the only one for me, and I yelled at Tanya especially. There is no one else I will ever want as much, or more than you. We've already had this discussion." His face smoothed over and he was calm.

"Is that why you ran off? Or..." He trailed off. I gasped an intake of air, even though that was now unnecessary. How could I explain without hurting him-or myself-even further?

"Partially. I...think we should go to Illinois. Right now." He smoothed my hair behind my ear.

"We can't, it's not ready yet. There's something more." He pressed me to go on, practically asking to be hurt. I bit my lip. I flung into Edward and pushed him against the ground, taking him by surprise. I wrapped my arms around him and put my lips at his ear.

"Make me forget about him. I don't want anything to do with him. I never want to see him or remember him again." It was partially true. Every part of my mind wanted to forget about Jacob, but my heart said something a little different. Even though I loved both Edward _and _Jacob, my love for Jacob could never possibly be as strong as my love for Edward, or even close. Or maybe Jacob had just made me _think_ that I loved him, and that all it really was was just a silly crush. But I didn't want to think about it. I started kissing him, but he pulled away, trying to speak.

"Bella," He held my face between his hands. "Please don't...kiss me in spite of Jacob. I have some news for you...about him. He has imprinted." He let that knowledge sink in. Jacob had imprinted. That was just what I needed. News that would free my heart-hopefully-of any love I had felt for Jacob. Now I knew that Jacob was happy, and that there was no room in his heart for him to love me. Or that's what I'd like to think. My heart felt lighter, and I snuggled close to Edward, sighing in relief.

"Thank you." I smiled into his side.

"For what?"

"For your unending love, and everything else you've given me." I looked up at him and saw his eyes dancing, and he smiled crookedly.

"Well, I'm glad you're so grateful to what I've given you, because we still haven't gotten you a new car yet." I groaned.

"Tanya did work on my nerves, too. The whole reason they came was just to be nosey and see you, and Tanya wanted to try and win me back I guess, and I guess kind of compare, vanity. To see if you were prettier than she was." He smirked. "Like she could ever compare to you. No one ever could." But then he stiffened and took on a more serious tone.

"I didn't like what was going through her mind, though. She doesn't like you, and...I'm not sure how far...she would go to...have me." He growled at the thought. I shuddered, but remembered that I wasn't as fragile as I used to be. "I'll make sure she never hurts you. You have nothing to worry about." He assured me.

"That's right, because I wouldn't give you up for anything." Finally, it would be my turn to be the hero, and not the damsel in distress. Although Edward really wasn't a damsel in distress...I supressed a laugh at the thought. Right now I was glad to be the only exception to his mind-reading. Which reminded me...

"Edward, do you think I have any...special talent, or power?" He twirled a strand of my hair with a thoughtful look playing on his face.

"Yes, that you can keep my attention, and attract danger." He smiled crookedly at me. "But not all 'powers' are easy to tell, like Emmett's, or Esme's. We'll figure it out." We lied there for what seemed like hours, as we watched the night roll on.

"Bella, did you happen to take notice of how many rooms were in my old house?" Edward spoke up thoughtfully. I felt confused, and probably looked confused, too.

"No, why?"

"Because there are enough bedrooms to occupy all of us. So, Carlisle and I were thinking...that maybe we could still all live in the same house. Either way we're going to have to move of course, but we've been thinking that maybe we could get away with all of us living in the same house. I mean, Rose and Emmett do like to travel on 'honeymoons', and I'm sure everyone-including us-will take a vacation once in awhile, and if we want the house to ourselves all we have to do is say so. And Alice can give us notice of when the Volturi are coming, so some of us could relocate to other areas temporarily."

Edward seemed as proud of this idea as he had when he came up with the idea of hiding me from the Volturi when I was still human. I thought about this. It sounded reasonable and like a good idea. Sure, I wanted my alone time with Edward, but I would miss Alice and Esme and everyone else if they were to move to a different country.

"It sounds like a good idea...but isn't it a little risky? I mean, look how soon the Volturi came here. Will Alice be able to see them soon enough?"

"I think for the most part we'll be able to make due. Like I said, with everyone traveling and whatnot to begin with, we should be fine. The plan is though, that we will all go to our different houses in various countries, and stay there for a little, until everything settles down. Although that may take as long as a year."

I concentrated on Edward's golden eyes, as I took all this in. My family could stay together... But I couldn't help but worry if the Volturi caught us all together again. Would we have to fight? I shuddered at the thought. Edward noticed and held me closer to him, kissing me on the cheek.

"Relax," He murmured in my ear. "We'd better get back, Esme is probably hysteric." I was about to sit up, but Esme reminded me of someone else... Renee. And Charlie.

"Edward," My voice seemed rushed, and that made his beautiful face worried. "Renee. And Charlie. Is the computer packed?" He took my face in his hands, once again trying to calm me.

"No, the laptop is still out. And that would be a good idea to email them as soon as we get back." He kissed my forehead and slowly released me, taking my hand. It seemed like I was under more stress and anxiety as a vampire than as a human. I probably had over a million emails from Renee by now, and probably tons from Charlie, too, who was barely computer literate.

We started running back to the white mansion, dodging trees and various other obstacales native to the forests. It seemed so different now. The wind wasn't as cool, the forest didn't seem so dark, and the dodging of obstacles was so much easier, even though I still tripped every now and then. But it was still exhilerating.

It still seemed to take awhile to get back the house, though. I guess I didn't realize how far I had ran. Esme _was _frantic. She hurriedly embraced me as soon as I entered the door. Carlisle seemed a little relieved, too. Edward and Carlisle went into the dining room to finish final arrangements to the plan, while Esme continued to fuss over me as if I was a child who had run away, which was true in two situations. But she easily let me get on the laptop to respond to Renee and Charlie.

There were about 80 emails from Renee already, and 15 from Charlie, who-being the police chief-probably thought he would find me more sufficiently with a search, or by other methods than email. Suddenly, though, I was unsure if an email from me would make things better, or worse. I immediatly thought of what Edward had said that dreaded day. A clean break. Obviously that method didn't work for me, but did it work for ordinary humans?

I wrote draft after draft, always deleting what I typed, and retyping pretty much the same thing over and over again. Edward was by my side after the fourth draft. He was worrying again.

"You could still wait a little to decide." Edward suggested, after watching me delete five more drafts. I sighed.

"I just wish I could know whether I would be hurting them or helping them." I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and pulled my feet up on the couch, snuggling into him. He smoothed my hair and kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"Well, clean breaks are supposed to be the easiest and fastest to heal." He brought back the painful memory, both of us grimacing at it. "For ordinary humans. But for some people though, a very, very select few, it makes it much, much worse. I think a clean break would be best for Renee. But Charlie, I think he's probably having a much harder time coping. But that puts us in a bad situation, because if you email Charlie, you know he will tell Renee."

He was right. My mom had Phil to help her with my leaving, and she had already had me leave her before, to go to Forks. But Charlie had gotten used to me living with him, after being lonely all of those years. I imagined Charlie sitting at home with pizza and pizza boxes piled everywhere, along with piles of dishes and dirty laundry, and the house completely unkempt. But the worst part about my imagination by far is how I imagined Charlie. He too, unkempt, with a blank look on his face, seemingly purposeless.

I didn't like to think that I could mean that much to a person, to make them fall apart like that, but it seemed very logical after all that had happened in the past two years. I sat curled up against Edward in a sleep-like state, not even noticing when the laptop died. I did notice, though, when Edward would kiss me. I kissed him back, my body responding even when my mind didn't. It was even responding in ways that were once forbidden. Until the sun came up, and it was time.


	12. Homeagain

It took us about twelve hours or so to get to Chicago. Throughout those long hours I realized that I no longer minded Edward's fast driving. But I enjoyed my time with him nonetheless. I had never been in this part of the country before. The terrain had changed from densly wooded and mountain-filled to hilly farmland to flat farmland and a denser population as we neared Chicago, although Edward's-_our_ house was in a remote rural area of Chicago.

The house had a winding dirt driveway surprisingly, which wound up a small hill to the large white Victorian house. I gasped at the actual sight of it. It was perfect. Trees surrounded this house, like many of the other Cullen houses. It even had a Victorian tower with a spire and windows.

"Edward..." I was breathless, even ironically since technically I didn't need to breathe. Edward gave me a dazzling smile and his eyes sparkled with renewed life and excitement. He kissed me on my forehead, not even bothering to be careful, and put his arm around me.

"Welcome _home_." His voice was indescribably velvety and irresistable. I had a yearning to explore the house, but my longing to lean into Edward and kiss him overcame that yearning. He held me to him, and kissed me with much enthusiasm. He let go too soon in my opinion, but curiosity was overcoming both of us. I was sure he was dying to see the home he left almost a century ago. Edward pulled me out of the car, wrapping his arm around me.

Surprisingly, we walked human speed up to the large house, with it's gardens and winding drive. I was glad there wasn't a scary looking knocker on the door, let alone a knocker at all. I opened the door and was swept away by the beauty of it, and the idea that this was wear Edward-my _husband_-grew up and lived his human life, even if it was just a house. The floors and staircase were a beautiful redwood, and the walls were covered in intricate wallpaper-or was it wallpaper? I tried to suppress a gasp, but it escaped me. Edward was beaming ear to ear with pleasure.

"And where would you like to go first, madam? If I remember correctly, the kitchen is this way." He used his original formal way of speaking that he must have picked up when he lived here. I tried to copy it.

"Sir, I would hate terribly to be impolite, but I must say, I am not terribly hungry at this hour. Perhaps another room?" I smiled coyly at him, trying to make sure that he knew I still wanted to see the kitchen. He understood, as I knew he would, and a thoughtful expression overcame his face.

"You know, we never were that formal at home." He paused for my reaction as we now entered the kitchen. Beautiful, like everything else I had seen so far. Intricate wooden cabinets lined the walls. There was even a back door which led to the woods, and I thought I might have even seen an outhouse...or was it a shed? A shed hopefully. I shuddered at the thought of no indoor plumbing. This place had to have indoor plumbing by now, not that that would be a problem since I was now a vampire.

"It's all gorgeous." I whispered.

"Like you." He mused, touseling my hair. "Mother used to make the best oatmeal raisin cookies here. Only now can I faintly remember their smell." He went to one of the cupboards, looking for what, I don't know. The cupboard was empty, and his face showed slight disappointment for a moment, but was quickly replaced by a smile. He was instantly ahead of me, at vampire speed, and I quickly followed.

"The parlor, the bathroom, the second parlor, the second bathroom, the guest bedroom, the second guest room..." He listed them off as we sped through other rooms throughout the house.

His parents' bedroom was next on our tour. He stood just inside the doorway for a little, studying and reminiscing.

"I was never in this room too much." He stated, then went over to the closet. Once again, I had no clue what he expected to find, so I followed over to the closet. He opened both doors, but closed them after a quick look. Odd. It looked as though the one floorboard was loose. Edward must have thought nothing of it, but it peaked my curiosity. When Edward had left, he left my gifts under the floorboard...could it be? But we were on to the next room, and I figured I would check after the tour was finished.

"My room, _our _room." We slowed at his room, which looked similar to the guest room. All of the rooms in the house were very large of course, and Edward's window had a view similar to the glass paneled wall at the old house in Forks. Now I understood why he chose that room. He smiled wryly at me, sensing that I had figured that out. Edward pounced on me, carefully hurling me onto the bed, like he had done the first time I was in his old room.

"Ha!" I said. He was on top of me, beaming his teeth. "Two can play at that game." I grinned, exposing my newly perfect venom-coated teeth. I instantly flipped a surprised Edward so that he was underneath _me_. I pressed my lips against his, getting lost in the moment. His hands twisted in my hair and mine in his. I had no clue how long we stayed like that, hours, minutes, who knew? Edward slowly pulled away and pressed his hand to wear my heart should be, still was, and pulled it away, knowing that there would never be a pulse or beat there again.

"Oh," I remembered. "Edward, there was a floorboard...in your parents' bedroom. It was loose. Could there be..." I didn't finish my sentence. We were in his parents' bedroom before I could even fill in my sentence. He paused.

"Even though it's been a century, I'm still hoping that there must be _some _remnant of my family. Maybe this is it." He took an unneeded deep breath and yanked the floorboard away, revealing a book, box, and what looked to be a diary.

"This is it."


	13. Hope

**I know the chapters keep getting shorter, but I'm too eager to post them! And I don't like to keep you guys waiting too long. Everyone psyched up for Breaking Dawn?! I am! But I can't get it until Aug. 5. :( Well, anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

I instinctively picked up the first item I could find in the little cavern, smelling it's delicious scent. The scent was indescribable, and I couldn't get enough of it. I had to find the source of this smell. I was too distracted by the smell to notice that Edward was staring at me, wide-eyed at first, but then his eyes were tinged with an ancient sadness. He grimaced and pried what I now noticed to be the diary from my grip. I looked at him, abashed, until I saw the look in his eyes and on his face. The truth finally hit me, that that was _human_ scent I was smelling.

"Edward..." I whispered, struggling. Edward shook his head, acknowledging that no words were needed, kissing me softly on the lips. He gripped the diary tightly in his hands and took a deep breath to steady himself. He moved closer to me and opened to the first page.

Elizabeth Masen 1918

Then we flipped to the back page, figuring that the last entry might hold more significant information than the rest. We were right.

I have come down with the flu. So has my poor Edward. It pains me terribly to see him so. I believe he can be saved, though. One of the doctors, Dr.Cullen, I believe, is one of them. Anything to save my precious Edward, Edward and I had such high hopes for him. I must try. Maybe one day he will be drawn back to this house, and perhaps even find this diary. If that is so, then he must go to the cellar and stand by the glittering spot and hit the stone. I'm aftraid the time is near and I can no longer write. If you find this Edward, I love you.

I looked up at Edward for his reaction. His eyes were tinged with the ancient sadness that come with being a vampire for almost one hundred years. If he could have cried I knew at that moment he would have. But a fierce determination quickly overcame him, and I was on my feet flying down rickety wooden stairs, hand-in-hand with him.

It was musty in the basement, and the floor was wet at some places from rain leaking in. The ceiling was low, like the older basements, and Edward had to duck his head. He pulled me to a corner of the basement with a very small window and started tracing over the old, worn stones on the wall. I just stood there dumbfoundedly watching. The basement was drab, what you would expect from one that was over a century old.

"Here," He murmured, pressing his hand against a stone. "Bella, come here." I came over and he put his hand over mine and put it to the wall. Our hands traced a faint "E" that was carved into the wall, worn over with age. When we took our hands away, I hurried to find a light switch but found a plain lightbulb and pulled the cord attached. Edward punched the wall gently-if you could call punching a wall gentle-and pebbles and dirt crumbled to the floor. Inside was what looked to be an old jar of tea, and a note beside it. Edward held the jar, and gave the note to me to read.

Edward, if your hands are cold and your reflexes are fast, drink this to become warm and slow. However, if your hands aren't cold and your reflexes aren't fast, do not drink this. Elizabeth Masen.

"Wow," I murmured, impressed. "Your mom was good with codes. And very smart." Edward continued staring at the jar of liquid in his hands, rolling it from one hand to the other. Then he looked up.

"We could be human." He said quietly.

"I don't know..."

"Have kids, eat _real_ food, sleep, _dream_, everything." He read the hesitation and put his hands on either side of my face.

"Why? What's wrong?" His eyes seemed to see through me, although I wasn't really trying to hide anything.

"I...I'm scared..." I had to think. Why _didn't_ I want to be human again? Did I not want Edward to be human? This was what I had wanted, to be a vampire like Edward, equality. Or maybe it was the fact that if we were both human, we wouldn't be able to spend eternity together. And I had just given up everything for this...

"We'll do it together. We'll both be human." He scrutinized my face for a long moment.

"Why don't you want that?" He was confused, and I tried to divert my eyes to the floor, or somewhere other than his molten topaz eyes. I would have cried then if I could. It was silent in the basement for awhile, but we stayed in the same position, his hands locked around my face. Finally, I spoke up.

"Well...the Volturi will get us both..." I trailed off, trying to avoid telling him what the real reason was, but knowing that telling him was inevitable. He moved his mouth closer to mine.

"Don't worry about the Volturi. They don't matter, and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you." He said it fiercely, and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"You can't promise that. Not if you're human." I argued weakly. He had no arguement against that.

"Maybe this is how it's supposed to be, mingling with vampires one way or another. You know I'm not safe human." I tried to make a little joke out of the last sentence, but it only worried him more, and I felt bad for saying that. Part of me wanted Edward human, but another part didn't. And I knew how badly he wanted to be human, but by saying I wouldn't be safe only convinced him more that he couldn't do one thing for himself. That last sentence made us both frown.

"E-Edward...I want us to be together for eternity...not that I don't want us to be human again...but it would be way to easy to lose you..." I looked up into his eyes, torn with conflict. There was another long silence.

"Maybe...maybe we could try it. After we've had our fill and it's to close to chance being human anymore...Carlisle could change us again..." He flinched. "But I don't know if it would be harder for me to abstain from...human blood...or even if I could still read minds, which I think I would still have that ability. But we should really wait until the others get here, especially Carlisle."

I agreed. His planned seemed good, but I was worried for his sake. I was still a newborn, and it had taken almost a century for Edward to master his blood lust. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something written in smaller print on the back of the paper.

"Edward, what does the back of that paper say? Right there, on the edge." I pointed to the paper where the tiny scroll was.

Temporary.

Our hopes went up a little. It wasn't a full blown cure, but we could still have a taste at being human, hopefully without much trouble.

"Carlisle will want to know about this right away." Edward whipped out his cell phone and was on the phone with Carlisle in no time. If I were still human, I would have had no clue what he was saying. But the case was different now with my sharper hearing. He wasn't on the phone with Carlisle for long either. Soon he snapped it shut and put it in his jean pocket.

"He's on his way right now. Thrilled and curious. He said we could have a little taste right now...do you want to?" He held up the corked flask of clear, green-tinted liquid.

"Um, well, is there anything we should do vampire-style before drinking it?" Before he could answer I spoke up again. "I could visit Renee and Charlie!" Edward smiled at my enthusiasm.

"We should probably finish moving furniture in and unpacking. And I think we should figure out how long this lasts before we visit Renee and Charlie. Although we should probably value this, because I don't know if it can be reproduced." He held the old flask up to the light, examining it.

We headed back up to Elizabeth Masen's bedroom, and hid the flask and everything back under the floorboards in the closet. Then we set to work on unloading and unpacking. Edward radiated almost as much excitement as on our wedding day. Everytime he smiled it gave me the most incredible feeling, and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have him. I looked down at ring on my finger.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." I whispered.

**If you have ever seen the show Moonlight on tv (It's canceled now though, :'( ) , I kinda incorporated it in here a little. So, let me know what you think! I already have an idea for the next chapter.**


End file.
